The First Nightwatch
by Dimmers
Summary: Ky Norman has just accepted a job at the "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. After being informed he is the first night watch, he is slightly worried, but that's just him. But after a few nights, Ky realizes the animatronics are not behaving correctly to their programming...
1. Chapter 1

_What year is it?_

It seemed like an eternity since he had an answer. He had blacked out what seemed forever ago, and he had just opened his eyes.

Everything was different now.

He still couldn't see, and this led him to believe he had been tampered with.

He couldn't move, his joints felt different. It didn't make any since to him.

_What year is it?_

_1987._

That thought wasn't his. It was a foreign voice that sounded oh so familiar. How did it get into his head?

_Who are you?_

_You know me._

_Do I?_

_Yes._

_Who are you? Are you lost?_

He waited a long time for an answer. When it finally came, however, he wished it didn't.

_It's me._

It was at this moment his vision returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fired again?"

"Yeah, I already told you what happened."

"Yeah, you did. It was hilarious."

Ky looked up and scowled at Sarah across the table. She smiled stupidly back at him. He exhaled dramatically and proceeded to scan the paper.

"You know the place I work at?"

"Which one? You're a mechanic at five different places around town."

"The new pizza place downtown."

"Oh, yeah. That one with all the robots and stuff."

"Yeah. They're looking for a night watch."

Ky set down the paper and rubbed his forehead. He then looked straight at Sarah and tried to keep a straight face as she sipped her coffee.

"How much are the paying me?" He asked.

Sarah shrugged and put down her mug.

"I don't know, I think its minimum wage. But it's something. Besides, you only have to do it for a week."

Ky ran his finger along the rim of his mug, contemplating. Sarah picked up her coffee again and leaned back in her chair.

"All you have to do is watch the cameras, and make sure nobody tampers with the new animatronics. That's it."

Ky rubbed his forehead again and stood up.

"Let me get my coat."

Thirty minutes later, him and Sarah walked down the sidewalk. She punched him in the shoulder when he didn't look up from the ground.

"Aw, is my big brother upset at getting a job at a kid's pizzeria?" She asked in a baby voice, mockingly. Ky looked straight ahead to prevent the conversation from going any farther.

"Didn't the place used to be Fredbear's Family diner or something like that?" He asked Sarah. She shrugged.

"I think so, but I only fix the animatronics. I hate the idea of using spare parts from the older ones. Old and new tech just doesn't go." She replied. Ky looked down on her.

"Do they get broken a lot?"

"Not the new ones, but did I ever tell you about the Mangle?"

"The Mangle?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname we have for one of the animatronics. Its name is actually Foxy, but it entertains in Kid's Cove, where the toddlers have their birthday parties."

Ky cringed. Sarah continued.

"I worked weeks trying to find a way to keep it together through the day, kids these days. But eventually me and the other staff agreed it was time to give up, and we turned it into a kind of building attraction. We just call it the Mangle now."

"That's weird. " Ky said, unsure how to feel about the story. In his opinion, little kids shouldn't be around animatronics with sharp wires and parts poking out everywhere.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at the colorful building. Sarah punched him in the shoulder again.

"You have already been seen in front of this building. Any dignity you had before has flown all the way to Timbuktu." Sarah teased. Ky glared at her, then pushed open the big doors.

It was loud inside, and jam packed with kids and their parents, who looked exceptionally bored. In the large section of the building they were in, there was the Stage where the new, toy looking animatronics performed, tables and chairs, a few games, a carousel, and a large box that had been painted to look like a present next to a desk that looked to redeem prizes. Ky didn't want to go over there; something about the box gave him the creeps. Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a set of doors, through them was the payment desk. This room was almost completely empty of people.

"Yo, Sarah! You don't start work for another two hours or so." The young woman at the desk called. Sarah walked up to her, pulling Ky along.

"My brother is looking for a job, Delaney."

Delaney shook her head slowly and started clicking on her computer.

"Two Normans working here… Lets see how that turns out." Delaney said slowly, and then turned to face Ky in her chair.

"So, you wanna be the first security guard to work here, pal?"

"Um, sure." Ky replied, and then cringed at his choice of words. Delaney whistled and started typing on her computer.

"These things are great, you know. Save my hand from a lot of cramps. I have to register so many people… It's crazy." Ky nodded as Delaney talked, pretending he was listening. Sarah was less subtle and rolled her eyes.

"Okay…Okay. I'll have Sarah give you a tour of the place when her shift starts, and then you come back four hours from then. Got it?"

"So, you're just going to hire me like that? No criminal record check or anything?" Ky asked, slightly confused. Delaney laughed.

"We spent a lot of money on the animatronics out there. They're tied into the database; you don't need a criminal record check.

"But, you still need to fill out an application. Just the basics, you know. Sarah will give you one when you two come back at eight." Delaney explained. Ky nodded.

Two hours later, Sarah and Ky had walked back to the pizzeria. It had closed at seven, and that had given the janitors enough time to clean so the place was relatively tidy.

"Okay, I'll just check the animatronics quickly then start your tour. Feel free to look around." Sarah instructed, and then walked over to the stage, toolbox in hand.

Over the hours, Ky had thought he didn't want to see what was in the box. But as his thoughts raged on, he had become very curious about the box. He hadn't seen it do anything, and he wondered if it was just for kicks.

"Uh, this may take longer than expected. The animatronics are… almost burnt around the chest area, all of them, which is a little weird. I'll come now." Sarah called, and hopped off the stage. She fast-walked towards where Ky was standing near the Prize Corner.

"So, since you're here might as well explain it. This is the Prize Corner, where the kids use their tickets they win from the games to buy stuff. But all you really have to worry about…" Sarah walked around the table and pressed a button underneath the surface.

"…Is this." She finished after she pressed the button. Ky turned to face the box as it made series of clicking noises, and then the top of the box raised and fell to the side. A mechanical whirring sounded, then the box went silent. Sarah groaned and pressed the button again.

"It's really kinky. Again, old and new tech doesn't go together." Sarah groaned, frustrated. The box started to whir again, and then the wires behind the box started pulling, working together to raise something from the box. Soon enough, the wires succeeded in pulling out an animatronic, though Ky didn't know for sure what it was. It had a white face with hollow eyes and mouth, with red cheeks similar to the animatronics, lipstick, and purple streaks running from its eyes to its mouth. Its body was black and thin and was similar to that of a sock monkey.

"What the f-"

"It's a marionette." Sarah interrupted, and stepped out from behind the counter.

"They… I guess they use it to congratulate the kids after they win a prize. I don't know. But it's creepy as heck." Sarah said while staring up at it, and then turned to face Ky.

"In your office you have a remote to wind up a music box under the counter. This thing gets really confused when it get quiet, and…"

"And what?" Ky asked, intrigued.

"And it tried to come out of its box. Now, it wouldn't succeed, but it's a pain to fix, so just keep it wound, okay? Okay, moving on." Sarah said, then pressed another button under the counter, and the Marionette got tucked away once more.


	3. Chapter 3

They finished the tour relatively quickly, and Sarah had been busy trying to fix the animatronics. Ky sat at one of the dining tables and stared at his application.

"You going to fill…ugh…you going to fill that out?" Sarah grunted followed by a zapping sound. Ky looked up at Sarah.

"What are you doing? And… shouldn't you get like, some better tools?" Ky asked. Sarah pulled away from the animatronic she was working on and flipped her long, red hair out of the way.

"The tools are in the Parts and Service closet, but I hate going in there. They made me try and retrofit the old animatronics. But I've done retrofits before. They never work right. But these ones…yeesh." Sarah explained and continued fixing the animatronic. Ky shrugged and continued staring at the paper in front of him.

"This is so weird, they are so worn and they've only been use for a week…" Sarah muttered to herself, but Ky heard it.

"Maybe they need a day to cool down or something." He suggested.

"No… I think I just need to replace their batteries and clean up a bit, then-" She was interrupted, as the animatronic, Bonnie, as Sarah had referred, had quickly slapped the back of her head.

"Hey! What? Did I –" Sarah continued to stutter in shock as she examined his joints and servos. Ky stood up and walked over to join her by the stage.

"Did you finish?" She asked as she hopped down from the stage.

"Um, yeah, but what happened there?" Ky asked as he handed Sarah the application. She shrugged without looking up.

"I don't know, must have bumped something. Or whatever, he's haunted, think whatever you want. You're the one watching them at midnight."

Ky was nervous by that statement. He didn't like the design of the animatronics; they looked too much like dolls. And the Marionette…

"Okay, looks good. I'll just enter you into the computer so if you shoot any of them in the face or something, the management will know it's you." Sarah said without looking up and headed towards the front desk, leaving Ky alone. He stared up at the animatronics, all of which had their endoskeleton ribs exposed. Ky looked at them for a few more seconds, when he heard a creaking in the now darkened Prize Corner. He snapped his head to look.

_The music box._

Ky gasped in remembering the small contraption and ran towards the Prize Corner. Ky dived underneath the counter and scrambled looking for the music box. He quickly found it and wound it up tight. Ky sighed in relief and placed the music box back in its place.

"You die over there or something?" Sarah called from across the room. Ky scowled and stood up. Sarah laughed. Ky quickly walked over to her.

"So, I need to fix these stupid animatronics, but it will probably take a while. Why don't you go get us something to eat, and by then you should be able to start your shift, and I'll leave." Sarah asked, and walked over to the stage again.

"Sure, what do want?" Ky asked.

"Chinese, and make it quick!" Sarah ordered. Ky laughed and walked out the door.

When he returned, he and Sarah ate quickly and she reattached the animatronics plastic suits. She packed up her things and Ky walked to his office.

And so, the night began.


	4. Chapter 4

Ky whistled as he looked around his desk and office. His desk wasn't very impressive; it had a few empty drawers, a monitor, and some sheets of paper Ky didn't bother to read. He wondered why the vents were so greatly open and they had lights too…

Ky shrugged it off and leaned back in the chair, resting his boots on the desk. The minutes ticked on, and nothing happened. Ky checked the monitor every once in a while, only to find that nothing had changed. He wondered if he was allowed to move around.

Ky also made sure to keep the music box wound up tight.

_For Sarah._ He told himself over and over again. But something about the Marionette moving around freely gave him a shiver. The Marionette gave him a shiver.

Finally, after an hour, Ky read the paper on the desk. They were instructions.

"Keep watch of the vents…wind up the music box…clean up any mess you make…don't tamper with animatronics…" Ky read aloud. Basic stuff. Ky quickly pressed the large buttons above the vents labeled 'Light.' They were both empty.

So he wound up the music box, checked the lights, checked the stage, and repeated the cycle. Everything was going smoothly, and Ky relaxed a little bit.

It was three a.m.

Ky yawned, and did his cycle again. But when he checked the stage, he saw that one of the animatronics was missing. Ky shot up onto his feet and rapidly checked all the cameras, without avail to finding the missing animatronic.

Ky started sweating and checked the stage again.

Another one had left. It was Bonnie, as he knew.

Ky picked up the phone on the desk and tried helplessly to call Sarah. She answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Sarah! The animatronics left the stage and I can't find them anywhere-"

"Yeah, they get confused when it's quiet too. Just ignore them, it's fine." She then hung up. Ky stared at the phone with shock. Ky sat back down and took a deep breath. He then started his cycle again. Lights, stage, music box, lights, stage, music box…

Four a.m.

Lights, stage, music box, lights, stage, music box.

Ky stopped suddenly when he heard it.

It was the sound of the vent bending.

_No._

Ky pulled up the monitor and checked the cameras that looked into the vents.

He saw Bonnie.

_No!_

Ky squealed and looked for something to defend himself with. He found a flashlight under the desk and held it tightly.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, what the actual heck!" Ky yelled to himself. He didn't want to deal with this. He wasn't prepared for this. He pressed the vent light rapidly.

"Go away! Go away!" He screamed into the vent. Ky quickly wound up the music box and continued spamming the light. He forgot to check the other vent.

Five a.m.

Bonnie had turned around in the vent and Ky was safe again. He leaned back in his chair and let his heart slow down. He tilted his head upward and closed his eyes.

He heard a small clink on the tiled floor.

Ky looked down at his feet to find a bolt had fallen from somewhere onto the ground. Ky's heart skipped a beat, and he slowly looked upwards.

On the ceiling was a mess of parts with a head. Seriously. It was making radio static sounds, and didn't move. Ky assumed this was the Mangle that Sarah had talked about. He had imagined much worse, but here is what he wondered…

_Why is it on the ceiling?_

Ky grabbed his flashlight and started flashing it with it.

"Go away! Shoo!" He snapped at it. It didn't move. Suddenly the radio static stopped and the Mangle started walking along the ceiling and out the doorway. Ky glanced at his clock.

Six a.m.

"Sarah, go to hell." He snapped at her as she walked into the pizzeria to pick him up.

"What? Why? I like it here better." Sarah replied teasingly. Ky was serious.

"Why didn't you tell me Mangle walks on the ceiling?" He snapped, and pointed to the ceiling.

"She does? Cool." Sarah replied and looked up at the ceiling. Ky smacked his forehead.

"She? Whatever, just, it walked on the ceiling and into my office. That one also went into my vents." Ky pointed violently at Bonnie. Sarah scowled.

"They shouldn't be able to fit into the vents…" Sarah muttered. Ky was getting frustrated.

"Well, it did! And I almost had a heart attack!" Ky yelled. Sarah smacked him.

"What are you, six? Quit yelling at me, I'm just as surprised as you are! If you don't like it, quit the job!" Sarah snapped, and walked towards the door.

"Now, I can drive you home, you can walk home, or you can stay here ad watch me tinker." Sarah said sternly. Ky looked at the ground, ashamed at yelling at his sister.

"I'll stay here with you." Ky muttered. Sarah nodded and walked towards the stage.

"Then be useful. Go fetch me some spare batteries from the Parts and Service closet." Sarah order. Ky grunted out of laziness and started towards the closet. Sarah stopped him.

"Actually, I'll go with you so you don't kill yourself."

Ky stared at her as they walked. She must really not like that closet.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Parts and Service and Sarah pulled out a set of keys.

"They keep it locked so nobody wanders in here." She informed nervously.

"That bad, huh." Ky replied, eager to see inside.

Sarah unlocked the door and slowly opened it, the metal hinges creaking. It was the smell that hit Ky first. He gagged and pinched his nose.

"Good grief…what is that? Smells like sweat and rotten tomatoes." Ky exclaimed in disgust. Sarah shrugged and flipped the light switch.

"You get used to it after a while." She said, and stepped inside the room. Ky followed her. He wasn't as surprised at the animatronics appearance as he thought he would be.

"Go over there and find me some wire cutters. Bolt cutters will work too." Sarah ordered, and pointed to the walled off half of the room. Ky walked behind the wall to find shelves and another animatronic, but this one was badly damaged.

The suit on its arms and legs had completely come off, and only half of the suit on its torso remained. One of its ears was completely exposed as well.

Ky looked at it closely. It was sitting on the ground, dark, and lifeless. Its eyes were closed.

Ky backed away and started scanning the shelves. He finally found a pair of wire cutters for Sarah and turned around to walk away.

"It's me."

Ky turned around sharply to stare at the animatronic on the ground. It had said something, he heard it.

"Excuse me?" He asked as if it could hear him. It did not respond. Sarah poked her head behind the wall.

"You talking to Foxy? Good luck with that." She asked sarcastically. Ky stared at it for a few more seconds, then shook his head and turned to follow Sarah out of the room.

"So when does it open?" Ky asked Sarah as she set the batteries she was carrying on the stage. She took the wire cutters from him.

"It opens at eight, but people start showing up at around eleven." She replied.

"So," Sarah started, and stepped up on stage. "Mangle came on the ceiling?"

"Um, yeah, but it didn't do anything." Ky answered. "Except give me heart attack."

Sarah laughed. She reached towards one of the animatronics to take off the plastic torso, but paused.

"What's wrong?" Ky asked as he sat down.

"What did Foxy say to you? He talks randomly sometimes, but everyone just assumes it's his voice box malfunctioning." Sarah asked without moving,

"Um, he said 'It's me' I think. I don't know. It was really quiet." Ky replied, confused.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Sarah shrugged and replied, "Oh, just curious."

She then started to remove the animatronics torso to remove its battery. But just before she could pop it off, music started playing from the Prize Corner. She groaned and asked,

"Go turn that off will you? Just press the red button."

Ky walked towards the counter and pressed the red button underneath it. The music didn't stop. Ky started rapidly pressing it in attempt to make the music stop. The top of the box raised and fell to the side, and the Marionette was pulled upwards. But its face wasn't stuck in a wide smile and eyes, but had changed. It's mouth had become a thin split in it's plastic, and it's eyes appeared to be squinting at him. Ky was frozen in fear.

After examining him for about a minute, its face went back to its original expression, and it laughed. It kept laughing and laughing until Ky started laughing too. He didn't want to laugh. Nothing about this was funny.

The Marionette stepped out of its box, still laughing, and walked towards Ky, it's feet clicking on the tiled floor. When it reached Ky, it spoke.

"She will have no power to save them."

Ky screamed.

His eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and his heart pounded. He was still in his uniform.

_Sarah drove me home, I ate some toast, and then I fell asleep._ He thought to himself. None of that happened. The Marionette never came out of its box. But yet Ky still knew Sarah was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven hours later, Ky sat in his office finishing a sandwich. He had his guard up tonight, and wouldn't freak out about everything. He knew what to expect.

He finished his sandwich and leaned back in his chair. He stared down the long hallway, ready.

"Come at me, you stupid robots." He yelled down the hallway. His voice echoed. Ky snickered and checked the vent lights, then wound up the music box, and scanned the cameras. He found a camera for the Parts and Service closet, which he hadn't noticed before. He went to view it, but to his disappointment it was too dark to see anything. She he went back to the stage camera and found nothing had changed.

One a.m.

"Come on, you suckers." He muttered to himself, growing bored. He wound up the music box, and checked the lights.

Then he heard it.

Footsteps.

The footsteps were coming from the hallway.

Ky didn't bother to check the cameras. He grabbed the flashlight in which he had put in one of the drawers, and flicked it on. He shone it down the hallway, and squealed.

One of the animatronics, the chicken one, he thought, was standing at the end of hallway. But it had no eyes, and its beak was missing. Ky spammed the flashlight button.

"Shoo! Go away!" He yelled down the hallway, and set the flashlight down.

_Did someone steal its beak?_

Ky opened the monitor and scanned the cameras. He couldn't find any source of a person or it's beak. He closed the monitor and hoped he wouldn't get fired for this.

Two a.m.

Music box, lights, music box, lights.

Ky had shortened his cycle when he realized he didn't need to check the show stage. So he only did two things, but this made the minutes go by relatively slow.

Then he heard the vent bending.

"Alright!" He exclaimed and checked the vent cameras, excited for some action. He checked both vent lights, and then checked the cameras again. He couldn't see anything in them, it was too dark.

Ky leaned over his desk and pressed down on the left vent light, and then looked at his monitor screen. Sure enough, light flooded into the vent, revealing the horrifying intruder.

It was one of the old animatronics, probably the chicken, crawling through the vents. Its arms had been forced upwards due to the small space, and the fit looked quite tight.

Ky screamed and fell out of his chair.

_These ones aren't supposed to move around!_

"Go! Shoo!" He yelled into the vent, hoping to scare it away, and then he realized that probably wouldn't work. So he climbed back into his chair and took a deep breath. He checked the other vent, and then wound up the music box.

Three a.m.

Chica, as Ky had started referring to the animatronics as their names, had turned around in the vent and left. So he got back into his rhythm of music box, lights, music box, and lights. Bonnie came into the vents again, but quickly left, like, very quickly left, which confused him. They obviously weren't making much of an effort to get to him.

"Yes, well we could walk through the hallway. He doesn't check it that often."

"And when he does check it get blinded?"

"Suck it up."

"Why are we trying so hard to do this again?"

Ky stared at the right vent. Someone was having a conversation, loud and clear for him to hear. He wasn't actually frightened by this, but more confused.

"She's going to get angry if we don't do it."

"Why? It's not her problem."

"Shut up, she'll hear you."

"Fine, but if this doesn't work, I'm blaming you."

Ky sat in his seat, frozen, listening for more, but it seemed the two had left. Were they intruders? Probably just kids. Ky sighed and slowly shook his head, then wound up the music box. Stupid kids.

After winding up the music box, he grabbed the phone and turned on the intercom option.

"You stupid kids need to leave now, we are closed and you are breaking an entry." Ky said calmly, and then put the phone down. Though he was slightly relieved to have other human beings in the building.

"Is he talking to us?"

"No, he thinks those two idiots were teenagers because they were talking right next to vents."

"Sorry."

"Guys, shut up, he can probably hear us."

Ky stared into the hallway. He couldn't see down it, it was too dark. But he judged by the volume of their voices that they were right outside his door. Ky leaned back and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Listen, you kids need to leave now. You are trespassing and it's not safe to be here at night. Leave the premises quietly or I will have to forcefully remove you." Ky exclaimed sternly.

"Can he see us?"

"Why are you two morons still there? Come on!" A fainter voice called from most likely the other end of the hallway, and some shuffling sounded. Ky took a deep breath and was relieved that they left.

"Stupid kids." He muttered and checked the lights.

Four a.m.

The animatronics had all started moving, and Ky located them all in a panic. Things were moving to fast for him to keep track of. He looked at the monitor for a while, trying to keep the animatronics in one place. He had all of them located, so he wound up the music box.

The vent started to bend. Ky immediately went into the cameras, and found all of the animatronics, and thus he was confused. Who was in the vents?

Ky checked the lights and found the vents to be empty from his point of view. So, scowling, he looked back at the monitors, greatly confused.

"Hello."

Ky froze. He didn't look away from the screen.

Someone was in his room.

"Hi."

"Hey, hows-hows a goin?" Ky stuttered, terrified.

"Hi."

"Hi, yes. Hello. What do you want?" Ky said a little louder, still not looking away from the monitor.

The person started laughing hysterically. Ky feared his life and gripped his flashlight tightly.

Five a.m.

"Hello."

"Hello! Yes! I realize you are there! Now please go away!" Ky screamed, his eyes hurting from staring at the screen for a long time.

"Hi."

Ky groaned. He realized it was time to see who the intruder was, and he gripped his flashlight tight.

"How's it hanging?" He asked as he shot up from his chair and raised his flashlight in a swinging position, ready to attack.

He saw nobody.

He sat back down and placed his face in his hands in great relief. But also in frustration, because he knew someone had been in his room, and he even had an unwanted conversation with them. But he also felt a great familiarity to the laughter the person had done.

Then he realized.

It was a child's laugh.

Just like the Marionette in his dream.

Six a.m.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter. More will be coming soon! Thanks for staying so patient! Stay classy!**

Ky waited for Sarah silently, eyeing the animatronics up on stage every five seconds, even though he knew they wouldn't move. He strained his neck to look behind him at the Marionette's box. Finally, Sarah walked through the double doors.

"You're late." He grunted irritably. Sarah sneered and set her toolbox down on the table.

"Have a nice night?" She asked.

"Yes, it was fabulous. I had a nice encounter with some teenagers, and then me and the robots had a nice little party." Ky replied sarcastically.

"Teenagers?" Sarah asked, opening her toolbox.

"Well, I didn't know how old they were exactly, but some kids snuck in at night. They left pretty quickly though, I think I'll let it slide this time."

"Oh, okay." Sarah said, and focused on rustling through her toolbox.  
>"I'll just be a minute." She informed and quickly walked towards the stage. Ky groaned.<p>

"Well, you could have at least brought me some coffee." He snapped sarcastically, and leaned back in his chair.

He closed his eyes.

Ky thought he saw the Marionette's face flash across his eyelids, but then the dream started. He was outside, in a field. The grass was long, and a playground could be seen in the distance. He tried to walk around, but could not.

"You'll never catch me!"

"Yes I can! I'm the fastest!"

"Guys, we're going to get all muddy!"

"We should probably go home soon."

Ky turned his head to look where he heard the children playing. Sure enough, the grass rustled, but he could not see them.

His head turned away from the kids and downwards to look at a picture book. Ky couldn't make out any of the pictures, but he could see the words on one page. They read 'Pop goes the weasel!'

Suddenly, the book was ripped from his hands. His person stood up to face the thief. It was a tall boy with long, red hair. He looked about six.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked in a mocking tone, and examined the pages of the book.

"Give it back!" His person demanded, and reached for the book. The boy held it from his grasp. Another boy emerged from the grass.

"Is she reading that stupid nursery book again?" He asked, sounding annoyed. He was also relatively tall, but with blonde and short hair. He had a cut on his chin.

"It's not stupid! Now give it back!" His person demanded even louder and dived for the book the boy with red hair was holding. He pushed him away, and he landed in some mud. Long, black hair covered his face, so Ky guessed he was a girl in this dream.

The boys laughed and the one with red hair tossed the book in the mud next to her. His person reached over and grabbed the book, and turned to one page.

It was blank.

Then, all Ky saw was darkness.

But he heard voices.

"Let me go."

"Don't deserve this."

"Wasn't their fault."

"Didn't mean it."

"Joy of creation."

Then it was silent.

But then, he heard the Marionette's laughter. It was a child's laughter, as Ky now realized, but this time it was raspy and it gurgled, as if the one laughing was also choking.

"You have no control."

That was the last thing Ky heard before he saw the Marionette's face clearly.

"Ky! Ky wake up!" Sarah shook him awake. He jumped from his chair and backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "We need to go soon!"

"I'm not coming back." Ky said quietly. He couldn't come back, not now. Sarah looked confused.

"What? Why?"

"I just can't. Not anymore, bad things happened here." Ky said a little louder, still walking slowly towards the door. Sarah placed her face in her hands and sighed.

"Bad things happened at the old restaurant, ten years ago. They cleared everything up." Sarah informed, disappointed. Ky stopped walking and stared directly at her.

"Did they? Or did they say they did?" He asked in a calm tone. He was anything but calm.

Sarah didn't reply.

"I'm going home." Ky snapped, and ran out the door.

Ky sat on the couch, wanting to sleep but couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had. He wondered, who those kids were, and why they were picking on him in particular, or she, as he had been a girl in the dream.

Ky sat up straighter and pondered some more. Everyone knew what happened back in 1972, it had been why the place closed in the first place. He personally didn't have much memory of the time, but then again, that was when he was a teenager.

Ky exhaled dramatically and stood up. He needed to make it back there before it opened.

"Sarah," Ky started as he walked through the double doors. He stopped when he saw Sarah sitting in a chair, her eyes blotchy and red. She had been crying. She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"I know you don't remember what happened, but I do. I was there that day, I saw those kids wander away from their mom and not come back. I could have stopped them, but I didn't." Sarah wiped her eyes and leaned forwards, putting her head in her hands. Ky said nothing.

"I was a sixteen-year old kid. I hated anybody younger than me, and I hated everyone older than me. That's why I liked you." She said quietly.

"Yeah, and you also liked me because I was your twin brother who stopped people from pulling your hair." Ky said. Sarah glared at him.

"Shut up. My hair was great." She snapped with a joking tone. Ky didn't reply.

"Are they opening today?" He asked instead. Sarah sat up and looked at her watch.

"They opened three minutes ago. Delaney should be here soon." She informed, and stood up.

"I'm going home now too. You can come if you want." Sarah said as she cleaned up her tools. Ky paused, then answered,

"Why don't we go get some breakfast instead? I've got to take my mind off the night."

Sarah smiled and nodded, and the two headed out the door.

"Ugh, I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because he's the night guard."

"Do you just hate everyone who is here afterhours?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then."

"You guys are all idiots."

"Lets go get Foxy."

"Yeah, lets go. He's probably just sulking again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to tell you that from now on, I will only be posting 1-2 chapters every week. Thanks for staying so patient! Stay Classy!**

"You didn't eat much." Sarah said quietly as they walked towards their house.

"I drank coffee." Ky replied, not making eye contact. Sarah looked up towards him.

"What's wrong with you lately? Ever since you started the job you haven't been the same." Sarah asked, and stopped walking. Ky stopped too and looked back at her. He hadn't explained his short dream yet, and didn't plan on it. He needed to figure it out first. Sarah stared at him with a sympathetic look, which was something, because she never felt sorry for anyone. Ky took a deep breath and stepped closer to Sarah.

"I think something weird is going on in the pizzeria." Ky said quietly to Sarah, who then scowled and started walking away.

"I'm not one for all this supernatural mumbo-jumbo. Why don't you go over there and talk to Delaney, she loves this kind of stuff." Sarah yelled back at him as she walked. Ky stared at her as she walked away.

"Hey Delaney." Ky greeted sheepishly. Delaney looked up from her computer screen to look at him.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked in return and leaned forwards in her desk. Ky cleared his throat and asked,

"Do you, uh, do you happen to have any records of the old place?"

Delaney scowled and went into a drawer.

"I don't know… let me see. May I ask why?" Delaney asked as she went through some files.

"I had some questions, you know, about 1975. I can never remember it." Ky answered casually, and ruffled his hair. Delaney stopped, and then slowly closed the drawer. Without making eye contact with him, she asked quietly,

"You want to know the name of the murderer, don't you?"

Ky grunted and quickly nodded, then scanned the room for people, though there were none. Delaney stood up and leaned in closer to Ky, then gestured for him to lean in as well. He did so reluctantly.

"Listen, I'm not allowed to talk about the old place. But I will tell you this, because I trust your sister to beat you up if you tell anyone."

Ky listened closely as Delaney took a deep breath, and then continued speaking quietly.

"Nobody knows the name of the murderer, he changed it as his previous name doesn't show up in any records."

"So he got away?" Ky asked quietly. Delaney nodded and proceeded.

"I'm guessing you know the general idea of what happened?"

Ky nodded.

"Okay, well here is what you need to do. Go to the newspaper office and tell my good friend Jeremy there you want to see the newspaper from 1975. If he asks why, tell him it's a favor from Delaney, and we are working on the project."

"Project?" Ky asked, Delaney smirked and held a finger up to his lips.

"There is a whole case for this. It's no light matter, but the police aren't looking up the real good stuff. That's all I'll say for now." Delaney then sat back down in her chair and asked him in a more professional voice,

"Is that all for you today?"

Ky saw a birthday party walk through the door, then turned back to Delaney and nodded, then left the building.

Ky walked quickly towards the small office downtown. When he arrived, he saw a tall, sandy-haired, pale, and very bored looking man sitting at the front desk. He was playing with a pen when Ky walked in, but quickly sat up.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?" He asked cheerfully, clearly excited to help someone. Ky walked up to his desk.

"I need to see the newspaper from 1975. It's important." Ky said rather quickly. He read the man's nametag to see he was indeed Jeremy. Jeremy replied calmly,

"Sorry, sir, but we don't carry newspapers past the week."

"It's for Delaney, something for the project." Ky said a bit quieter. Jeremy scowled, but didn't move.

"What's your name, Blondie?" Jeremy asked, mocking Ky's hair color. Ky scowled in return.

"My name's Ky." Ky replied sternly. Jeremy smirked, seeing he was agitated.

"What's that short for Blondie?" Jeremy asked. Ky glared.

"Short for Kyle. What did you think?"

"Thought it was short for Kayak."

"Listen, can we just move this along please?" Ky asked, almost shouting it. He hated Jeremy. Jeremy laughed and held out his hand to shake. Ky shook it reluctantly.

"Just messing with you, dude. If you know Delaney, follow me. I'll give you the paper."

Jeremy got up from his chair and started unlocking a back room. Ky stepped behind the desk and waited to step through the door. But when Jeremy opened the door, Ky saw it was actually stairs leading into the archives.

"Just go down there and look for 1972. It's the paper marked green." Jeremy informed cheerfully, and stepped out of the way for Ky to go down.

The first thing Ky thought was how dark it was.

Ky took a deep breath and stepped forwards before Jeremy stopped him. He handed him a small light.

"Also, the lights burnt out." Jeremy said with a smile. Ky frowned and switched on the light, then started down the stairs. Jeremy closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The stairs creaked as Ky stepped on them, the wood being old. Sweat dotted his forehead as he walked through the darkness, gripping the handrail tight and holding the light in front of him.

_Tread carefully._

Ky jumped at the voice and tripped down three stairs. He grunted and stood up, and shone the light around, trying to find the source of the voice. After assuming he was just hearing things due to being nervous, he straightened himself and walked down the rest of the stairs.

The room was long, and a lot like a hallway. Cabinets lined the walls, all marked with dates. Ky walked along the wall of files, examining the years that they were labeled. Above him, a light flickered.

Soon, he found the cabinet marked '1975' and Ky pulled it open, to reveal vast amounts of newspapers. He shone his flashlight on the papers, trying to find the one Jeremy said had been marked green. He ran his fingers along the papers, struggling.

_I said to tread carefully._

Ky jumped again and shone the light around the room, looking for the source of the voice.

The room was empty.

Ky took a deep breath and continued scanning the papers.

"Gosh, I'm a nervous wreck." Ky said to himself. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Ky finally found the tagged paper and carefully pulled it from the drawer. It had already begun to yellow, but he could still read the words. Ky put the flashlight between his teeth so he could read the paper effectively.

**Five children go missing at local pizzeria.**

_At the brand new pizzeria downtown, a birthday party walks into a quite literal trap. Five children were recorded missing on November 12__th__, 1972. Witnesses say they wandered away from their guardian (Lily Roosevelt) supposedly following one of the pizzeria's beloved mascots. It was later discovered that one of the restaurant's suits was stolen and used in luring the children into a back stage. The suspect is unnamed and escaped the police, but witnesses state he was wearing a purple shirt. That is all the local police have to find him._

_The bodies of said five children were not found, but no blood or murder weapon was either, deeming them missing. If you see any of these children, please call your local police station immediately._

_"__It's heartbreaking. If only someone could have been around to save them." –The pizzeria's owner._

Below this story were the photographs taken of the five children. Ky shined the flashlight on them to get a better look. Underneath the photographs were the phone numbers their families provided if found. Ky gasped when he got a good look at the photos.

He recognized two of the children. They were the red-haired and blonde-haired boys that had been picking on the girl in his dream. Their names were Scott and Andrew.

There were three other children, though the photos had no color so Ky couldn't exactly tell what they looked like. There was a girl with dark hair, Ky guessed brown. Her name was Valerie. Then there was another dark-haired boy; Ky guessed black, his name was Ethan.

And at the end of the line of photographs, there was a small, black-haired girl. Her cheekbones were surprisingly sharp for a girl her age, and she looked extremely angry in the photograph.

Her name was Hope.

Ky stared at Hope's picture for a minute or so; a crushing theory that she had been the one Ky was being in his dream. Even though she was nothing but a photograph now, her pale eyes seemed to stare right into his.

_I did warn you to tread carefully._

Ky froze. He could feel someone breathing down his neck behind him. Their breath was heavy, but the thing that disturbed Ky was that it was icy cold.

His flashlight started to flicker on and off. Ky started breathing heavily, and he did not move.

"Turn around! I want to show you something, Egghead!" A child's voice said behind him. Ky started feeling sick.

"I don't want to see it." He said quickly, his voice shaky and loud. He prayed Jeremy, or anyone for that matter, would come save him.

A child started to whimper behind him. They then started to cry. They cried so hard.

Finally, Ky couldn't take it anymore. He quickly turned around; ready to face whomever was waiting for him.

Once again, Ky found the room empty.

Scowling in fear and confusion, Ky slowly turned back around to look at the paper.

What he saw horrified him.

The children's photos were no longer staring expressionless at the camera. Instead, they had an utter look of horror on their faces. Blood seemed to be dripping from their mouths. Their eyes were black pits, and blood seemed to drip from them too. The first letter in all their names was circled in a red substance, spelling out SAVEH.

Ky shuddered and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrible images. When he focused on the paper again, he saw that the changes had reverted, and they were as they were before. Ky ran his fingers along the paper to find it was completely dry.

Ky scowled and put the newspaper back in it's place. He turned around to leave, but he saw something. He didn't know what it was, it was gone too quickly, but he thought he saw it being yellow. About three seconds after it left, a horrible, metallic screeching sounded out of nowhere. Ky screamed and dropped his flashlight, covering his ears. The screeching didn't stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone! After reading over my story, I noticed I have confused 1972 with 1975 quite a lot. I would like to apologize for that, and clarify that the correct date is in fact 1975. Again, sorry!**

"You have been gone for three hours!" Sarah yelled at him, and started walking towards him with a rolled up magazine.

"What were you doing in three hours!" She yelled again and started whacking Ky with the magazine. He did not react in anyway, and instead stared at the carpet, expressionless. Sarah stopped.

"What's wrong? Ky?" Sarah asked, and lowered her makeshift weapon.

Ky opened his mouth to speak, but only a wheezing sound came out. Sarah raised his face so she could get a good look at it.

"Did someone hurt you?" Sarah asked sympathetically.

"You look like you haven't slept in days. Go get into bed, I'll bring you something to eat." Sarah said, and pushed him towards the stairs. He walked up them almost against his will.

Soon enough Sarah walked into his room and jumped on his bed in a sitting position. He leaned forwards and placed her chin in her hands.

"So, what did you do in three hours?" She asked casually. Ky took a deep breath.

"I went to the newspaper office." He answered.

"Why?"

"Delaney told me too."

"And what did you do there?"

"Nothing." Ky finished the conversation. Sarah sat still for a few seconds, then sat up and started fiddling with Ky's bedspread.

"I have to go to the pizzeria early today, right when it closes. You want to come?" Sarah asked sternly. Ky knew she hoped he would say no.

"Why do you need to go early?" He asked instead.

"Foxy tried to come out of Parts and Service. He banged on the door, and people heard it. They said they heard him saying things, almost as if he was screaming it." Sarah said casually, and tried to avoid the subject. Ky was interested and looked up at her.

"What was he saying?" Ky asked. Sarah hesitated, then took a deep breath, smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Well, people said he screamed lots of things. Things like, 'she's in trouble' or 'stop her' but the thing that people said he screamed the loudest and most often," Sarah stopped. Ky gestured her to continue.

"The thing people said he screamed the most was save him." Sarah finished quietly. Ky said nothing, and Sarah continued to speak.

"I've just got to make sure nobody broke in there and tampered with him. That's all." Sarah said with a nervous smile. Ky scowled. This wasn't right.

"So you want to come?" Sarah asked once more. Ky paused, and then shook his head. He wanted nothing to do with this. Sarah shrugged and hopped off his bed.

"Well, I'm off then. Good luck tonight!" She said cheerfully, then waved and walked out of his room.

Sarah walked down the sidewalk, alone. The feeling of being alone was foreign to her, as her and Ky did everything together? She sighed and continued walking.

_Ky._

Ky scared her now; he was very distant, and always seemed to be deep in thought. She wondered how difficult working as the night guard really was.

_It can't be worse then being the mechanic._

Soon Sarah arrived at the building and stepped through the doors. It was empty, and tidy. She walked around for a bit, then started towards the closet. She didn't look up until she was two feet away from the towering iron door.

Sarah took a shaky breath and reached to unlock the door, but paused when she heard it.

What she heard on the other end of the door. It was a loud mess of garbled static; Sarah guessed there were multiple sources in which the static was coming from as it was at different pitches. Some words she could make out, but not enough to be sensible.

Sarah quickly set her toolbox down and pulled out her heaviest wrench. She then reached in her pocket and pulled out the keys, her heart racing, and unlocked the door.

With a war cry, she pushed open the door and threw the wrench in hard. She then ducked behind the open door, breathing heavily, excitement surging through her body.

She heard the static louden, then a metallic thump, then a hard clunk. Then it was silent.

Feeling certain she had hit an intruder, Sarah peeked into the room, still behind the door. It was too dark to see anything from her perspective.

"Hey!" She called into the room, and moved to slam the door shut if necessary. She wasn't scared, she was excited and curious.

"Kzzzzzzzzzidiotkzzzzzzzzzzkzzzzzznokzzzzzkzkzzzzzsure."

Sarah scowled. She was about to call something else into the closet when her wrench came flying out of the room. It flew through the air and then landed with a heavy thump, and skidded across the tiled floor, a few sparks escaping.

Sarah stood up straighter as she stared at her fallen tool.

_You did well, soldier._

Sarah snorted at her thought, and then walked over to pick it up off the ground. She brushed it off, then turned around, and screamed.

Bonnie stood right behind her, his eyelids half-closed, and he was the closest he could be to looking disappointed. Sarah screeched and whacked him in the head with it, and as he stumbled back, ran away down the hallway. She didn't stop screaming until she got to the main entrance, where she struggled to open it.

It was locked.

Sarah started hyperventilating and frantically searched her pockets for her keys, until she remembered she had dropped them over by Parts and Service.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Sarah yelled into the air frustratingly, and started pulling harder on the door handle.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, and she screamed. A plastic hand covered her mouth, muffling any sound that may come out. The animatronic spoke, and now that Sarah could hear it clearly, she could hear it wasn't in fact static, but was rough words slurred greatly and hard to understand. She still did though.

"You shouldn't be here yet." They hissed. Sarah tried her best to respond.

"What the heck is this!? A gag?! It's not funny!" She screamed, and started to struggle. Whoever was doing this was going to get a beating.

The animatronic began to drag her down the hallway, her struggling and yelling seeming useless.

"Okay! I get the joke! Let go of me!" Sarah yelled louder, her energy beginning to diminish quickly.

She got one of her arms free and started to wave it around, trying to hit her capturer. They quickly grabbed her arm and held it in place as they dragged her.

They neared the Parts and Service closet and Sarah's struggling soon stopped. She allowed the animatronic to drag her lifelessly, as she was exhausted, and this was just a prank anyways. Nothing would happen to her.

_Right?_

Suddenly, Sarah was pushed away from the animatronic. She yelped and stumbled forwards, landing on her knees. She quickly stood up turned around.

Bonnie was lying on the ground, seemingly lifeless. And on the ceiling above him was Mangle. She was staring straight at Sarah, who stood stunned. Mangle started making some of those static noises that Sarah couldn't understand. Mangle almost seemed to realize this and shook her head loosely. Then, in rough, slurred, still hard to understand words, Mangle groaned,

"Leave this place, or die."

Sarah gasped and turned around and ran down the hallway. She didn't care that she was leaving her things, or neglecting Foxy. She was now scared for her life.

Sarah was almost in the main area, with the tables and games, but then she tripped over something invisible. Almost immediately she began to be dragged by her feet back towards Parts and Service.

Sarah screamed and kicked and desperately tried to escape. She couldn't turn around to see who was pulling her, and the tiled floor was scraping against her arms, chest and face.

Sarah was pulled into the closet, and the door was shut, leaving her in total darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Ky grabbed his coat off the rack and slipped it on, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sarah had been gone a while, and he hoped she had just slipped away to a friend's, or something like that.

Ky started shuffling towards the front door, not excited for what was to happen in 20 minutes.

He would start his shift.

When Ky was about ten feet away from the front door, it swung open, revealing a very agitated Sarah. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, some of them bleeding. She had a black eye.

"Sarah? What happened?!" Ky exclaimed, and ran towards her. She seemed to have a permanent glare on her face.

"Did someone hit you?" Ky asked hurriedly as he examined his sister. She slapped him away.

"Yea, you could say that." She snapped sarcastically, and looked towards him.

"Good luck tonight. I'm going to take a shower." She said with false enthusiasm, and then walked slowly up the stairs. Ky stared at her.

_What happened to her?"_

Ky shook off the thought. If Sarah didn't want to tell him, it was probably nothing. He walked out the door and down the sidewalk towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. His heart pounded with every step he took.

Ky slowly pulled open the front door and walked down the main hallway. It scared him that he was now alone in a dark area, and he couldn't help but remember his little encounter in the news archives.

_What was that thing?_

Ky soon arrived at the colorfully decorated office, but the first thing he noticed when he walked in was the wrench on his desk.

Ky squinted and walked to his desk, then lifted the tool to examine it. It was definitely heavy, and he wondered if it had been left for him. Probably by Sarah.

He turned the wrench around in his hands as he sat down, examining it further. Normally it would have confused him, but for some reason this felt normal.

Then he saw it.

The blood.

On the head of the wrench, blood stained the polished metal. Ky wondered how he hadn't noticed it before, as it still seemed to be fresh.

Ky yelped and dropped the tool, then kicked it away into the vent. He wanted nothing to do with whatever that was.

The minutes ticked away, and soon it was 12:00, and his shift began.

Almost immediately he wound up the music box tight and checked the hallway lights. He wasn't going to get cocky tonight. Ky soon got into the rhythm of winding up the music box and checking the lights in the hallway and vents. He was glad he found that flashlight.

One a.m.

Ky heard the sound of the vent being put under pressure, so he bent over to peer into them. He saw nothing in the darkness.

An overwhelming curiosity enveloped Ky on who came into his office and kept saying 'Hi' to him. It had confused him, but had also greatly terrified him. He had asked Sarah at one point, and she had said none of the animatronics had been programmed to simply say 'Hi' or 'Hello.' So Ky wondered if it was a person? An animatronic?

Ky ignored the thought as he shone his flashlight in the vent and looked in the camera. He didn't see an animatronic, but he though he saw a slip of paper on the vent floor.

Ky scowled and bent down and snatched the small slip of paper, he switch off his flashlight as he read it. It had one word on it.

**'****SAVEH'**

It was roughly scribbled in what seemed to be a red ink, but Ky knew better than that. He also knew that SAVEH was what the first initials of all the children's names were. Was this a code? Because it certainly wasn't a real word.

Ky exhaled dramatically and crumpled up the paper, and threw it into the hallway. Not tonight.

Two a.m.

It gave Ky a shiver at how quiet the pizzeria was at night versus during the day. Even though now he knew something paranormal was going on, it still bothered him. He also couldn't stop thinking about SAVEH.

Ky always made sure to wind up the music box, even though the Marionette had somewhat slipped his mind. He had been more focused on other things.

Ky heard footsteps in the hallway and he switched on his flashlight, his heart rate increasing. There, he almost puked at what he saw.

He saw the fox animatronic at which Sarah had referred to as Foxy. Foxy struggled to stay upright as he stood, so he wavered back and forth, Ky could hear his machinery creaking from his spot.

Foxy was more torn up then Ky had realized, had hadn't even noticed his eyes were missing.

_Wait a minute…_

_They weren't._

Ky screeched and switched off the flashlight, and almost immediately realized his mistake. He fumbled with the light until his shaky hand finally turned it on.

Foxy had moved closer to the office, and that is when Ky saw the blood on his hand. Ky yelped and started flashing Foxy with the light. After a couple seconds, his worn machinery began to stutter and whir, and he backed away, down the hallway and towards Parts and Service.

Three a.m.

Ky felt an overwhelming relief that Foxy had left, and he quickly re-wound the music box, as he hadn't even realized how low it was. After that, he switched through the cameras aimlessly, as it was too dark to even see mostly anything. He had let his guard down, so when he went into the camera for Party Room 4, he screamed and fell out of his chair.

Staring into the camera was Bonnie, and it confused him how exactly Bonnie had accomplished to get that close to the camera. Ky grunted as he sat back in his chair and left that particular camera feed. It wasn't his fault if Bonnie fell, and he certainly wasn't going to go help him.

Ky wound up the music box, and then reached over to check the right air vent.

To his shock, it clicked, showing that it was being dysfunctional.

Four a.m.

Ky began to sweat nervously. He didn't know if this was something supernatural or something wrong with the wiring.

Ky pressed it two more times before he grabbed his less-effective flashlight to look inside.

He saw the old, torn up Chica.

Ky sighed and sat up straighter. This just didn't faze him anymore. This job was messed up.

So he proceeded with his cycle of winding up the music box, then checking the hallway. He didn't even bother with the vents anymore.

Five a.m.

Once again, Ky stared at his camera feed aimlessly, nothing to do. This night was either very uneventful or he had just grown used to it.

"Hello."

Ky snapped his head to look at the intruder, and was surprised to see the balloon thing they kept over by the Prize Corner. He didn't think it actually moved.

Ky sighed and snatched his flashlight.

"Hi."

"Hey, what's up, you jerk." Ky grunted, and moved to flash the balloon thing with his flashlight.

It didn't turn on.

Balloon Boy started laughing hysterically and Ky looked in his one empty hand.

He saw the batteries for his flashlight.

"Hey, give those to me, you little piece of s-"

Ky was interrupted by the beeping on his monitor screen warning him that the music box needed to by wound up. Ky moved his attention from Balloon Boy to the screen, and moved to remotely wound it up.

His screen froze.

"No! Crap!" Ky yelled at his screen and frantically tried to wind it up. No matter how fast he did so, the monitor did not respond.

Balloon Boy didn't stop laughing.

Then, the beeping stopped.

"Crap." Ky muttered. His screen finally started to respond, and he went over to the feed from the Prize Corner.

The box was open.

Ky started screaming and he grabbed his flashlight, hopefully to use it as a weapon. He was not going to die at the hands of a _puppet._

Balloon Boy suddenly stopped laughing.

Then the music started again.

But it wasn't the music box music, no, it was the tune to Pop Goes the Weasel.

_The words on the picture book._

Ky began to sweat and his heart pounded. Fear washed over his whole body as he waited for his certain doom.

Ky wondered what the Marionette could possibly do to him. But his fear brought in many unpleasant thoughts.

_It could stab me with its foot._

Ky questioned his own sanity after he thought that.

Then he saw the two, small dots at the end of the hallway, and Pop Goes the Weasel got louder. The two dots Ky guessed were eyes began to move closer to him.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Then, his clock chimed six times and the lights in the hallway switched on.

Ky gasped.

The Marionette was standing, looming outside his office doorway. It was much taller then Ky expected it to be, as it almost reached the ceiling of the pizzeria. Two white dots acted as never before seen pupils.

It stared at him with its wide smile. Ky stared back, sweat dotting his forehead.

Suddenly the Marionette went limp and it toppled to the floor, it's wooden body making an audible thump.

Standing behind it was a very frustrated-looking Sarah.

"You're here early." Ky stated shakily, staring at the fallen body of the Marionette. Sarah gestured towards it and snapped,

"Yea, because I got bored. Didn't I tell you this thing was a pain to fix?"

**Hello everyone! These two chapters may or may not be the last two I post before Christmas. If I get enough reviews, ****_maybe_**** I'll think about hurrying up with chapter 12 ;). Stay classy everyone, and Happy Holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Holidays everyone! Last chapter before Christmas, hope you enjoy!**

"For the third time, my computer screen froze and I couldn't wind up the music box! I didn't drag the thing over here." Ky snapped at Sarah as he helped her carry the puppet back to the box.

"There is no way I could have possibly walked that far." She replied dully. Ky sighed.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about it. I-"

"Can you just shut up?" Sarah interrupted Ky and turned around. She was glaring.

"You are scaring me lately, Ky. All this stuff about, ghosts and murders, and I don't like it Ky. I thought you were joking before, but now you are telling me this stupid Marionette came out of it's box and ran all the way to your office? I call bull." As soon as she finished speaking, blood began to drip from her nose. She quickly turned away from Ky again and they carried the Marionette back to the Prize Corner.

"Nosebleed?" Ky asked, suspicious.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Sarah replied sarcastically. Ky stared at the back of her head, her hair seeming more red than usual.

Sarah never got nosebleeds.

Ky shrugged it off and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the box, Sarah gently lowered the Marionette inside and re-attached its strings. Ky stood by and idly watched.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked dully, not making eye contact. Ky scowled and replied,

"Yeah, but fist I have a question."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you come here so early?" Ky asked. Sarah shrugged and started walking towards the door. She left her toolbox on the Prize Corner counter.

"Um, Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Your toolbox."

"Oh, yes." Sarah said quietly with a smile, and walked to pick it up. When she did, her shoulder sagged under its weight. Now Ky was utterly confused.

"Sarah, what is wrong with you?" Ky asked sternly, holding his sister's shoulders. Sarah stared at him immensely with a look of pleading. Suddenly, she gasped and went limp, and out of shock Ky dropped her. Her toolbox clattered to the floor, opening and spilling tools everywhere. Her eyes were dull, and blood slowly leaked from the corners of her mouth.

"S-Sarah?" Ky stuttered, not moving. He didn't know why. He couldn't.

"You see, a life force is a powerful thing." A raspy, gurgling voice hissed from behind him. Ky whirled around to see the Marionette staring down at him.

"It is the most precious thing something can receive, no matter if it is stolen or not." It informed, it's voice cracking, raspy, and it gurgled, as if it were choking. But the thing that was most confusing to Ky was that it's mouth moved as it talked. He was frozen in fear as he listened.

"I'm simply doing their life force's a favor. There is no one to save."

"No!" Ky bursted out, against his will. The Marionette stared down at him.

"Whose side are you on?" It asked, it's voice almost sounding sarcastic. But he soon realized it wasn't talking to him. It was talking to itself.

"I see…"

"Well, you see, I would love to agree with you, but I simply cannot."

Suddenly pinprick white pupils appeared in the Marionette's eye sockets. Ky still didn't move.

"You need-No, don't listen-Leave now-Stay and play with-Egghead!" The Marionette's voice switched out between the raspy, gurgling one, and a child's voice. It was at war with itself.

"Leave her alone!" Ky screamed against his will. But what he hadn't realized is that the two were no longer by the Prize Corner, but in Parts and Service.

"No! Enough!" The Marionette yelled, and pushed Ky over, he landed hard on the cement floor.

"Time to end this." The Marionette started laughing, and it stepped towards Ky slowly. Before it lunged at him, it said in a cheerful tone,

"Goodnight, Ky."

Ky screamed and shot up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. His dreams were getting worse, and Ky was breathing heavily trying to get his heart rate down. Sarah burst into his room.

"Ky! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sarah stuttered. Ky stared at her for a few seconds, then hopped out of his bed, tossing the covers back.

"I need to change." He exclaimed quickly, and shooed Sarah away. He needed to take care of something at the pizzeria.

Ky quickly walked down the sidewalk, his heart still pounding from the dream.

_What was all that stuff the Marionette was talking about? Life forces? What the heck?_

Ky shook his head and walked faster. He got a few side-glances, but he didn't care. Things just got deeper, and Ky was scared. Really, really scared.

He soon arrived at the pizzeria and slowly walked through the door. As it got colder outside, less and less people showed up, so the place was relatively clear, save a few parties. Ky quickly walked past the main area, trying to go unnoticed to Delaney's desk.

"Hey Ky! What's up?" Delaney asked cheerfully.

"I need to see the registers." Ky demanded quietly, looking out for any people who may be listening. Delaney scowled at him.

"Could this maybe wait until after hours?"

"No!" Ky responded quickly. Delaney exhaled dramatically and started opening up things on her computer.

"You need to understand this may take a while." Delaney informed, agitated. Ky nodded and continued looking around for people listening.

"So, while we are waiting, may I ask why you need these?" Delaney asked casually, but quietly. Ky shook his head. Delaney smiled and leaned forwards on her desk.

"Please?" She asked. Ky paused, then sighed and leaned in casually, then whispered,

"I keep having these…nightmares, I guess. But, they are so real, I got pushed in one, and I felt the concrete."

Delaney scowled, then asked,

"When was this?"

"When I went to sleep after Sarah drove me home."

Delaney nodded, then sat back down and clicked on her computer, then made eye contact with Ky.

"Okay, the names are Scott and Andrew Florence, Valerie David and Ethan and Hope Roosevelt. Their phone numbers, some other stuff, but here is what is really interesting-" Delaney was cut off by a sudden buzzing on her computer. Ky ran around the desk to see the computer screen that Delaney was desperately trying to gain control off. Ky gasped.

Text was appearing rapidly across the screen, one word over and over again, and Delaney was clicking, pressing 'delete', and even trying to shut the dang thing off.

The word was SAVEH.

"Oh, screw this!" Delaney exclaimed, and bent down in her chair and unplugged the computer. The screen went dark, along with the rapidly appearing and buzzing text.

"Wh-What was that?" Asked Ky nervously, his hands shaking in his pocket.

"I'm not sure, I th-" Delaney started, but was cut off by the screen on the monitor flickering on. Delaney held the cord in her hand. Ky started sweating as the static started to fade, revealing more words.

"You Can't." Is what the screen read?

Delaney started shaking and dropped the cord. As soon as it hit the ground, the static stopped, and the screen went dark.

"What the fr-"

Delaney started, but then Ky ran out of the room and the pizzeria. He ran down the sidewalk, sweat dripping down his face. He had to stop himself from screaming in fear.

He didn't stop running until he got back to his house.

Sarah wasn't there.

"Sarah!" Ky yelled into the house and slammed the door shut. He got no response. Ky shook his head and threw off his coat, then stomped up the stairs to his room, panicking.

Ky stumbled around his bedroom, but finally found a pen and notepad, and sat down on the ground. His hands sweating, he nervously wrote down 'SAVEH' across the paper.

After that, he wrote '1975' underneath it. Beside that, he wrote '1987.'

Ky quickly noticed there was a two-year difference between the two dates, so to be safe. He wrote the number 2 down underneath the years.

He must have stared at that paper for twenty minutes, pen in mouth, before Sarah walked in the room. When Ky looked up to her, he noticed her appearance had changed slightly.

Her hair seemed to be redder, and her eyes were bloodshot. She had dark circled around her eyes, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Maybe it was just Ky, but she seemed skinnier than she normally was.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Ky shook his head and looked down at his paper.

"I'm uh, I'm trying to figure out these clues…"

"Clues for what?" Sarah asked again as she came and sat down next to him on the carpet. Ky glanced at her, then back at the notepad.

"Um, these clues keep popping up everywhere, but mostly this one," Ky circled SAVEH. Sarah stared at it for a second, then picked up the notepad and examined it. She then turned to stare at Ky.

"Maybe SAVEH isn't a word, but part of one. Like, the first few letters, or the first word in a phrase, something like that. What are these numbers?" Sarah asked, and pointed to the numbers. Ky took the notepad back from his sister and explained,

"They're dates, and the two is just the years' difference."

Sarah nodded, then stood up and walked out the door, without saying another word.

Ky stared at her, and then realized she looked exactly as she did now as in his dream. Ky gasped to himself and quickly stood up and ran to Sarah downstairs, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the cartoons in the paper. Ky sat down across from her.

"Will you get me a glass of milk?" She asked, putting the paper down. Ky scowled at her.

"You hate milk." He asked dully, suspicious. She shrugged and continued reading.

"I just feel like it. Please?"

Ky sighed and stood up to pour her a glass of milk. He then placed it down beside her on the table and retook his seat.

"Drink it all, milk is expensive." He said quietly. Sarah didn't respond and drunk the whole glass in one gulp, her face hidden behind the paper. Ky stared at her blankly, the things he had written down swimming through his thoughts.

Sure, the animatronics scared him and the Marionette terrified him. But the thing that scared him the most was that he was almost certain something was going to happen to his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Ky sat his desk.

He hadn't spoken a word to Sarah since that afternoon, and she hadn't questioned. He didn't want to talk to her because he knew he would scare himself.

Ky took a deep breath and started looking through the camera feed, searching for something unusual.

Ky also hadn't gotten anything out of the clues, which stressed him out because he had an itch Sarah's life depended on it.

_I can't loose, Sarah, not after mom._

_Mom._

Ky felt a pain in his chest at remembering his mother. He remembered how after she got sick, his dad disappeared, and never contacted them again.

He was an angry man, never satisfied with anything.

Ky shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the music box and lights, and occasionally viewing the cameras.

One a.m.

"Her plan is insane."

"It would work, though."

"Why are we helping her? This is cruel!"

"Because if we don't, she'll kill us all!"

Ky stared into the vent. Those people were having another conversation, but something told him they weren't teenagers.

"You realize he can hear us, right?"

"Freddy?"

Ky screamed at the mention of the name, and grabbed his flashlight. He started shining it down the vent.

"Get away from me!" He screamed into the vent. He could hear his voice echo around in there.

Ky sat up straight in his chair again and stared wide-eyed down the hallway. He now knew who had been talking, and was terrified. Who were they talking about? Did it have something to do with Sarah?

Two a.m.

Ky had spotted Mangle moving around on the cameras and was watching her, mesmerized. He wondered why it entertained him so as he stared at the screen, watching Mangle climb around on the ceiling in circles.

Ky sighed and looked away from the screen, and moved to look down the hallway, but what he saw made him scream and fall backwards in his chair.

It was the old, faceless version of Bonnie, just standing in his room. He must have gotten in through the vents.

"Crap! Go away!" Ky yelled at him while rubbing his head where he had hit it. He then fixed his chair and grabbed his flashlight.

"Go away!" He demanded and started flickering the light at his head. Bonnie didn't move for a minute.

After a couple seconds, Bonnie leaned forwards and started reaching for Ky with his one hands. Ky stopped with the light and leaned backwards in his chair, trying to avoid Bonnie's grasp.

Then Bonnie froze.

Seeing his opportunity, Ky threw the flashlight and it hit Bonnie in the shoulder and landed with a heavy clunk behind him. Bonnie stumbled to the side then faced Ky, then turned around and walked down the hallway.

Three a.m.

Ky took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Sarah would kill him for this.

He continued looking through the camera feed and winding up the music box, and finally realized he needed to check the vent and hallway lights often.

He also realized that not all of the animatronics came after him. It was mostly both Bonnie's, both Chica's, and Foxy. Mangle, Balloon Boy and neither of the Freddy's attempted to get to him.

Of couse, the Marionette had been trying to get him before he had even started.

It still puzzled him why.

Ky sighed and proceeded with the rhythm of music box, lights, music box, lights…

Four a.m.

The office phone rang and Ky hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello?" He greeted desperately.

"Ky, why did you hit Bonnie with a flashlight?" Sarah's voice scolded. Ky scowled.

"How did you know I-"

"Why did you?"

"Uh, he tried to attack me!"

"You don't know that!"

"Sarah, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired. I'm also not impressed by your notebook in your room. What the heck is all this crap?"

"Sarah, get out of my room. I'm hanging up now!" Ky snapped and hung up the phone. What the heck was that all about?

Ky shined the flashlight down the hallway and saw Foxy standing at the end, wavering back and forth just as before.

Ky smiled and waved, still holding the flashlight. Foxy didn't react. Ky shrugged, he was just curious.

Soon enough Foxy left and Ky continued, he saw Mangle again, stared at her for a while, checked the lights and wound up the music box. The night had gone by smoothly so far.

Five a.m.

"He's not talking. The only time he ever moves is to go stand in the hallway."

"What's your point?"

"She used his."

"No she didn't, why would she do that?"

"It's getting rid of a threat."

"How so?"

Ky listened in without looking into the vents. He knew it was the animatronics talking, but was confused about everything else. How were they talking? What were they talking about? None of this made any sense.

"He's the only one she can't control. Still working on that…"

"Plus, you know how much he cares about her."

"She doesn't."

"Yeah, well, she's blunt. Not an insult, just the obvious."

_Who are they talking about?_

"Anyways, she is her prime target."

"Why exactly is that?"

"She is the only way to get to Foxy. You know that."

_Okay, so they are talking about Foxy. Who else? Probably the Marionette, but I think someone else in involved._

"He can hear us."

"Good, maybe he'll stop being such an idiot."

"Hey!" Ky shouted, then slapped his hand over his mouth. The conversation stopped.

Ky sighed and wound up the music box one more time. He could have learned something there, if he wasn't so stupid.

Six a.m.

Ky walked home in the brisk November air, enjoying the satisfying crunch of stepping on newly fallen snow.

He yawned as he stepped through his front door, and took off his coat. He then walked up the stairs to his room, and jumped on his bed. He yawned once more and closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

There was a cat scrounging around in an empty garage. It hopped on top of empty garbage cans and scampered around, seeming content.

Then, suddenly, a raspy, metallic voice sounded, and the cat froze.

"We're sorry…"

"But… It is very hard to communicate from where we are…"

"Listen to us…please…"

The cat relaxed and started exploring outside the garage now, poking into shrubbery.

"Don't dig too deep…you'll be in trouble…just like her…"

"She's trying to control us…it is so painful to resist…"

"You need to leave…"

"Or else…"

Suddenly, a fox leaped out of the bushes and started attacking the cat, attacking its head first.

Then, everything went black.

"We…are so…sorry…"

The voice weakened, and the dream began to waver away.

"You need to save h-"

Suddenly the voice cut off by an animatronic screech, and then everything faded into silence.

But yet, Ky still did not wake.

Then he heard the Marionette's laughter, raspy, gurgling, and child-like.

"Please…"

"Stop this…she…doesn't deserve…this…"

The Marionette kept laughing, ignoring the person's pleading. Then the animatronic screech sounded again, and then mechanical gurgling that somewhat resembled coughing.

Ky jerked awake, on his bedroom floor, sweat drenching his forehead and shirt collar. He sat up onto his knees, terrified.

Ky shakily reached for his note pad and pen and crossed out 'SAVEH' on the first page. Underneath it in smaller letters, he wrote 'Save Him.'

Who was him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! Hope everyone had a great holiday! Stay Classy!**

Ky sat on his floor, holding his notepad and pen, sweating, and his only movement being his shivering. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, unsure why this dream had been the most terrifying to him.

_Because someone was hurt._

_It could have just been an animatronic._

_Animatronics can't feel pain, they're robots._

_Robots made of plastic and metal._

_They can't feel pain, or emotions, or do anything against their programming._

_So what were those two animatronics talking about next to the vents? Who cares about whom? Who can't control what? What is even happening?_

"Ky! I'm back! I just went to the garage across the block! Some idiot poured alcohol into his gas tank!" Sarah called from downstairs. Ky felt annoyance mix in with his fear as he stood up to go greet her. When she saw him, she scowled and teased,

"Whoa! Did you jump in the sprinkler?"

"Why did you call me last night? " Ky asked sternly, and Sarah scowled back at him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't call you last night."

Ky now noticed the slight change in her appearance. The dark circles around her eyes had gotten deeper, and she was noticeably skinnier. Ky was about to respond to her first statement but decided to ignore it for now.

"Are you feeling okay Sarah?" He asked her she hung up her coat.

"To be honest? No, bit under the weather. But it's probably nothing. It is flu season." She replied casually, then walked over the fridge and pulled out a bottle.

"So anyways, this guy thinks he's a genius to pour moonshine into his gas tank, as a substitute for gasoline. So I show up to clean it out, and he starts snorting and points at me, then says 'She's a girl! Girl's don't know squat about cars!' So I set down my toolbox, and take one look at his crappy old truck."

"Yeah, yeah, Sarah, that's great. I have a question, then you can continue." Ky interrupted as she sat down.

"Sure, shoot." She answered. Ky sat down across from her.

"You know the old animatronics?"

"Yeah."

"Can they… walk around?"

Sarah scowled and took a sip, then set the bottle down and leaned back.

"They shouldn't be able too…? Why, did one?"

"Uh, never mind, just, get some sleep." Ky replied hurriedly then ran up to his room.

Sometimes if felt that whenever Ky needed to get out of the house, he found himself walking down the sidewalk.

Almost always to the place he didn't want to go

But yet he didn't stop as he walked towards the pizzeria. He had no plans of going inside, so why was he even bothering?

Ky sighed and kept walking, and soon arrived at the colorful building. He stood close to the glass doors, simply looking inside.

It was almost empty and Ky had no desire to go inside.

It took him a minute, but then he spotted the change in appearance of Bonnie up on stage.

Bonnie's eye sockets had a dark substance around them, it looked like dirt, but if Ky didn't know any better he would say it looked like bruises.

Bonnie also had a scratch in his paint underneath his lower jaw.

Ky's eye widened as he remember his first dream, how Andrew had a scratch on his chin.

Ky gulped and started backing away, then turned around and started running.

Unfortunately, he bumped into Jeremy.

"Oh, sorry dude. I was just heading to the pizzeria!" Jeremy apologized sarcastically. Ky scowled.

"Yeah, I got that impression." He replied.

"Okay, well, see ya later!" Jeremy waved, the continued walking down the sidewalk towards the pizzeria. Ky stared at him for a few seconds, then started walking back to his house.

When Ky walked through his front door, he heard the same voice he had heard in the archives. Fear welled up inside his chest.

_Her blood carries the key._

_I put it there._

_If you want to bring him back to life…_

_You'll have to take hers._


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry._

Sarah screamed internally in pain, trying to break free of whatever was holding her. It felt sad, and lonely as well. It felt broken.

But it also felt determined. It felt compassion and caring. It felt worry, it felt sorrow.

It felt so much hate.

It felt confusion, and it felt pain. It felt the pain of so many.

_Please, let me go! I didn't do anything!_

Sarah screamed in her mind. She felt trapped in her own body.

_I wish I could, but I am trapped as well._

_You don't understand, I didn't want to get dragged in that closet!_

Sarah received no reply for a while, and she felt her insides begin to slowly fail; it was killing her ever so slowly.

_We needed your life force._

_Why mine? What does that even mean?_

_I'm…_

_You're what? Answer me!_

_I'm sorry, but I need to do this…_

_Why!?_

_So she can be safe again._

Sarah felt another burst of pain, but her physical body could not respond. Her physical body ignored her pain, and proceeded with her day while Sarah screamed for help.

She felt her strength slowly drain away.

She felt her life slip out of her hands.


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY FINISHED THESE CHAPTERS! Phew!**

**Anyways, I would just like to thank all you guys for all your support and comments, It really means a lot to me. **

**Which is why I feel a little bad for what is coming up.**

**Stay Classy!**

Back at the house, Ky had an idea that was crazy as it was stupid, but it just might work.

He had nothing to defend himself against the animatronics, so he decided to use their weaknesses against them.

After seeing the scratch in Bonnie's paint, Ky realized there was no point in denying the animatronics were haunted.

_It sounds so stupid._

Ky sighed and reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out the handgun he had brought with him, made sure nobody human was watching, and set it gently on his desk. He made sure it was clearly visible, and then leaned back in his chair.

Ky had assumed the murder weapon was a gun, and he thought maybe it would keep them away.

So he wound up the music box and relaxed, not bothering to check the lights just yet.

One a.m.

He heard footsteps in the hallway and grunted in annoyance as he shone his flashlight down the hallway.

He saw Foxy.

Ky cleared his throat and pushed the gun forwards on his desk casually. Foxy seemed unaffected by it.

He scowled and straightened in his chair, then rested his chin in his hands. Why wasn't this working?

He sighed and flickered the light, and Foxy backed away into the darkness.

Two a.m.

His clock ticked, and nothing happened. Ky stared down the hallway for a few minutes, and then out of frustration, started looking through the camera feed.

The toy animatronics hadn't moved an inch.

Confused, Ky switched over to the feed where Mangle was, Kid's Cove.

She hadn't moved either.

Ky exhaled and leaned back in his chair, scowling. Was the gun working? Why didn't it work for Foxy?

Just when Ky began to relax he heard the sound of someone climbing around in the vents. He groaned and leaned over to see.

Old Chica.

Ky filled his cheeks with air and then slowly let it escape as his pressed the vent light over and over again.

"I swear I'll kill this chicken." He muttered to himself.

He remembered when he freaked out when an animatronic squeezed into his vent. It seemed like years ago when the reality was a few days.

Three a.m.

Chica turned around and the pizzeria was once again silent.

The gun was obviously working against the toy animatronics, Mangle he wasn't so sure, and the old animatronics seemed unaffected.

Out of curiosity, he started looking for Mangle on the camera feed.

He found her in the hallway near the bathrooms, but she wasn't on the ceiling.

"Hello."

Ky turned to look towards the source of the noise to see Balloon Boy standing in his room. Frustration welled up inside him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." Balloon Boy said cheerfully. Ky rolled his eyes and grabbed his flashlight.

"Mine." He said sternly, and set it across the desk.

"Hi."

Ky leaned back in his chair and stared at Balloon Boy.

"You are really creepy." Ky muttered, mostly to himself. It was true.

Four a.m.

Ky heard footsteps down the hallway and pressed the button to turn on his flashlight.

His heart skipped a beat.

Ky checked and made sure the flashlight had its batteries, and sure enough it did. Ky stared at Balloon Boy, suspicious, then continued trying to get it to turn on.

Balloon Boy started laughing, and Ky began to sweat in fear. Foxy was going to get him.

The footsteps got closer and closer until Ky was sure Foxy was right outside his doorway. It was at this moment Balloon Boy said,

"Goodbye."

Ky screamed as Foxy lunged at him, screeching.

Then, as his life flashed before his eyes, Ky remembered the handgun.

Without wasting a second Ky grabbed the gun and fired it, praying it had hit something.

He heard something fall over with a metallic thump, and Balloon Boy stop laughing.

Ky opened his eyes to see Foxy, lifeless on the ground; the bullet had ripped the cloth off above his eye.

Ky let the gun fall to the ground and gripped his chest, wide eyed and breathing heavily. That had to have been the most stressful two seconds of his life.

Five a.m.

Ky finally worked up the courage to get out of his chair to go examine Foxy. If he were badly damaged, he would certainly get fired.

He sat on his heels and stared at Foxy for a minute, then poked his head, seeing if he would react.

Sarah loved to tell him about how the animatronics worked, and one thing he remembered her saying was most of their sensors were in their head, and if they weren't working, to try waving your hand in front of their face.

So Ky tried just that and got no reaction.

Getting nervous now, he leaned over to examine the tear the bullet had left, and saw nothing but metal and wires.

Then he heard the beeping that told him the music box needed to be wound.

Ky jumped up and over the desk to quickly wind it up, and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. What an interesting night!

Ky looked back at where Foxy was and was surprised to find him missing.

Scowling, Ky sat back down in his chair to enjoy the clock chiming six.

"Hello?" Ky answered his phone and paused the television.

"Hey, Ky. It's Delaney."

"Delaney, hi. What's up?" Ky asked, slightly nervous, remembering his mishap that night.

"You're fired."

Ky shot up from his couch and started thinking up excuses.

"No! It-Foxy tried-It wasn't my fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The, wait, what are you talking about?" Ky asked, confused. He needed this job.

"Relax. You are fired from being the nightwatch. Jeremy is taking your place. You're gonna be the watch during the day."

Ky paused, then answered.

"Well, what do I need to do?" He asked, slightly relieved. They couldn't hurt him during the day.

"Stand around, make sure nothing happens." Delaney replied, sounding annoyed, then continued.

"Be here tomorrow at seven a.m. Wear your uniform too." After she said that, Delaney hung up.

Ky sighed and closed his phone, then plopped back down on the couch.

He hated that purple uniform.

Ky sat there for about ten more minutes before he realized Jeremy would have no idea what to do, just like he did.

So he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to call Delaney.

"Ky! I just called you."

"I would like to express some of my concerns about the job." Ky said, trying to sound official. Delaney groaned over the phone.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Some of the characters tried to get into the office, and I realized this is very unsafe for both the animatronics and the employee."

Ky snorted trying to hold in his laughter as he waited for Delaney's response.

"Heh, yeah sure. Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah actually. Maybe give some more instructions on how to do the job? Like a phone call or something?"

"Sure, I'll put that down. Goodnight, see you tomorrow." Delaney said sheepishly, and then hung up the phone. Ky put his back in his pocket and slouched on the couch to watch the game. He slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Pop goes the weasel!" A raspy, gurgling, child-like voice sung. A girl screamed, but her scream was cut off by a sickly, gurgling cough. A wet thud sounded. Then all was silent.


	17. Chapter 17

Ky jerked awake and sat up, sweat dotting his forehead. He rested his face in his hands as he listened to his heartbeat rapidly.

The Marionette _killed _someone.

His alarm went off signaling it was six-thirty, and Ky needed to get ready for his job.

He calmed himself down as much as he could and stood up.

First day. How bad could it be?

**13 hours later**

It was eight p.m.

The janitors had left, as well as Ky and Delaney.

Sarah was alone.

She walked towards the Parts and Service closet sluggishly, her shoulder sagging under the weight of her toolbox.

She didn't know what was happening to her, she had been feeling fine before getting dragged into the closet a few days ago! Now she only felt unwell.

Sarah sighed and continued walking down the hallway, not helping her uneasy feeling.

Sarah paused when she heard the creaking from inside the Parts and Service, her heartbeat increasing as she got more nervous.

Suddenly, she dropped her toolbox and it opened, spilling her tools everywhere.

She sighed and kneeled down and started cleaning them up, forgetting about the sounds she heard.

A wrench had skidded a few feet away, so Sarah leaned over to grab it.

Her hand grabbed nothing but air.

Scowling, Sarah looked towards where she thought the wrench was, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw a foot instead.

Sarah shot onto her feet to see Bonnie, holding her tool in his hands. He stared at her with his eyes half closed. She started to breathe heavily and backed up slowly.

"I-I don't want any trouble." Sarah stuttered, her voice weak.

"Neither do I, but I don't have much of a choice, here do I?" Bonnie replied, sending Sarah off guard.

"How did you-" She began to ask, but Bonnie took the wrench in one hand and swung it, hitting her in the shoulder.

Sarah yelled and fell to her knees, gripping the raw spot where the wrench had hit. It throbbed with pain and blood slowly leaked from the wound. Bonnie dropped the wrench and it clattered to the floor.

"That was personal." He snapped, and then walked away.

Sarah grunted as she struggled to stand upright while holding her injured shoulder. She leaned against the wall and started dragging her feet, walking down the hallway.

_I need to get out of here._

Then all her thoughts became fuzzy and unreadable. It also became hard for her to feel any emotion except fear.

Sarah tried to stand up again, but fell over as soon as she was on her feet. Something was wrong.

Tears ran down Sarah's face as she over and over again tried to escape, but always fell down to her knees. She was so scared.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed down the hallway, and started to shiver where she sat, at the entrance of the main area.

Bonnie emerged from the kitchen carrying a knife, and a rather large one at that. Though it was hard to tell, he looked somewhat sympathetic.

He slowly began walking towards Sarah, who was shivering and crying.

"Please help me." She pleaded, her voice weak.

Bonnie paused, but then reached down and grabbed her right hand, the hand she was using to grip her shoulder.

"No." Sarah whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said quietly, and then dragged the blade across her palm.

A white-hot pain surged through Sarah's arm, and she yelled in pain. She pulled her arm away from Bonnie who stepped back, staring at her.

Blood oozed from the cut, dripping down her arm and onto her pants. She clutched her wounded hand next to her chest.

She didn't see it at first, but soon an orange-yellow tinted wisp of air escaped the wound and floated around in the air. Bonnie waved his hand at it, and it floated down the hallway to Parts and Service.

"W-what was that?" Sarah asked, shaking. Her mind was unfocused and she almost forgot what Bonnie had done to her.

"Foxy." Bonnie muttered, and stepped back. Sarah should have felt shocked, but she felt nothing.

"Where are all the other animatronics?" Sarah asked again, completely forgetting about the wound that was draining blood fast.

"Freddy is right behind you. Chica is in the kitchen, and Foxy is coming right now." Bonnie muttered in response. Sarah nodded slowly.

Freddy stepped out from behind her and moved to stand beside Bonnie, who shuffled away. Freddy looked just as worried as he did. Sarah couldn't focus on either of them.

"Did you have to make the cut that big?" Freddy asked Bonnie quietly, sounding nervous. Bonnie didn't respond.

Soon the sound of quick footsteps sounded from behind her and Foxy emerged from the hallway, but didn't stand beside Freddy or Bonnie but kept his distance. He was shaking.

"Did you get it?" Freddy asked. Foxy nodded.

Bonnie made a noise that resembled a sigh and started shaking.

"Okay, well might as well bring her out now." He said with false enthusiasm.

"Wait." Foxy said suddenly. Freddy and Bonnie turned to look at him while Sarah sat on the floor, shaking her head slowly.

"What about Chica?" Foxy asked nervously, glancing around. Bonnie pointed towards the kitchen reluctantly then started walking towards the Prize Corner.

He turned the music box off.

Afterwards, Bonnie turned around and ran beside the glass entrance doors, Freddy following close behind. Foxy stayed where he was, shaking uncontrollably.

It took a few seconds, but the present box's top soon raised and fell to the side, and the Marionette was pulled up. It didn't move for a few seconds.

Then, pinprick white pupils appeared in its eye sockets. It started giggling as it raised its leg and stepped out, keeping its balance rather well.

"Well. It's rather pleasant to see all of you." It greeted cheerfully, moving it's hands accordingly. It's voice was raspy and gurgling, as if it were choking. It turned its head to look at Foxy, who soon lowered his gaze.

"Hello Scott. So nice to see you again. I did ask you to fetch something for me, did I not?" It asked Foxy. He grunted and replied,

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, yes I remember. You prefer your animatronic name." The Marionette said mockingly, then in a less cheerful tone it asked firmly,

"Did you get it, or does she have to die?"

Foxy started shaking more and held up his one hand. In it was another orange-yellow wisp, swirling around in a circular formation.

Sarah gasped.

"That's mine!" She declared. She didn't know how she knew. She just did.

The Marionette laughed and swiped the wisp, and Foxy lowered his hand.

"Finders keepers!" It said cheerfully, and turned to face down the hallway. Its eyes got brighter for half a second, and then went back to normal. Sarah stared.

"Can I go home now?" She asked casually. The Marionette laughed again and shook its head.

"Not quite yet."

Foxy took a step towards the Marionette, who was much taller than him and said firmly,

"I got it for you. Now let her go."

The Marionette sighed and waved it's hand back and forth.

"Ugh, fine. She was so fun to play with though."

"You made her try and kill herself!" Foxy screamed and lunged for the Marionette, who laughed and sidestepped easily.

Sarah cocked her head as she listened. Her thoughts weren't straight, and she was beginning to feel quite ill, but yet she wondered how this was all happening.

Chica burst through the kitchen door and stared at Sarah, then the Marionette.

"What happened? What's going on? Why is she out?" Chica stuttered quickly. Bonnie ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"It's all alright, it's getting sorted out." Bonnie assured quietly. He obviously was glad to see her.

"Oh dear. Now I don't have any toys to play with!" The Marionette sighed sadly. But it soon perked up.

"Unless I make my own!" It said with cheer and stared down the hallway. Sarah rocked back and forth, feeling terrible.

Foxy ran towards Bonnie, Freddy and Chica, yelling,

"Time to go!" All four animatronics ducked into the kitchen. Sarah saw the door lock.

"But before I start to play, I need to clean up." The Marionette growled, staring at Sarah. She stared back, almost unresponsive.

"Stand up." The Marionette demanded, and against her will Sarah shot up. Her thoughts and emotions came back to her as well, and she was feeling very defensive.

"Please, let me go home. I'll quit and you'll never see me again. I promise." Sarah pleaded, backing away.

From behind her though, she heard struggling.

"Mangle! You can't! It's too late!" Freddy's voice yelled. Sarah turned around to see.

Mangle was trying to crawl across the ceiling towards Sarah while Freddy held her back, seeming panicked.

"She fixed me! She tried to help me, us! I need to save her!" Mangle screamed.

"She's already dead!" Freddy screamed back, and struggled more to hold her back.

Sarah turned back to face The Marionette. Was she going to do anything about this?

No, she seemed rather content with watching the little struggle. Finally, it seemed she got bored and raised her hand towards Mangle.

"You were a mistake anyways." She muttered with false enthusiasm, and snapped her arm back. Sarah quickly turned around to see what happened.

Mangle's eye was no longer visible, but instead both her endoskeleton eyes. She stared idly into space for almost a minute, before she fell and clattered to the floor.

"You killed her." Freddy gasped, staring at Mangle.

The Marionette chuckled and replied,

"No, I saved her."

"Now then, take her back to that little hole of hers." The Marionette demanded, and Freddy's endoskeleton eyes appeared over his cartoony ones.

"Sure thing, sis." He muttered, and scooped up Mangle, then started walking towards Kid's Cove. Sarah turned around again.

"I won't get involved in any of this. Just let me leave." Sarah pleaded, falling to her knees. The Marionette stared at her for a few seconds, then laughed.

"No, I think you'll be staying here for a long, long time." She giggled.

"All around the cobblers house,

The monkey chased the people.

But after them in double haste…" The Marionette sung the familiar tune. Sarah felt a tear run down her cheek as fear consumed her body. She didn't want to die.

"Please, no." Sarah pleaded one more time, her voice quiet.

"Pop goes the weasel!" The Marionette sung that last line and raised its hand in a swinging position.

Sarah screamed and tried desperately to stand up, but before she could, the Marionette swung its hand and it's sharp fingers cut deep into her throat.

Sarah fell to the ground while the Marionette laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thought I would be gone forever, didn't you!**

**I'm back and better than ever, and here with the real chapter 18. LOLZ.**

**WARNING****: Shipping ahead! Drive carefully.**

**Stay Classy!**

**-Your good pal Dimmers.**

Ky didn't dream that night.

He sat at his table alone, and confused.

Why didn't he dream? His dreams had begun to get worse, and now where they just stopping all together?

Where was Sarah?

Ky shrugged to himself and finished his breakfast, then got up and got his coat.

He was strangely at peace, the feeling odd to him.

_So why do I have this pit in my gut?_

Ky walked down the sidewalk and sighed, his breath a thin cloud in the surrounding crisp air of November. He couldn't help but smile at the peaceful morning.

He dreaded the arrival of his at the building, because his first day on the job was terribly awkward.

Ky wasn't a people person, and even less so a kid person. Kids were really grabby, and needy too.

He shook his head and pushed open the glass double doors to see Delaney folding her coat in her arms as she sat down at her desk.

"Out of all the places I could have chosen to work I chose here. I'm supposed to be at Stanford studying computer science and inventing things and here I am working at some creepy pizzeria…"

"Morning Delaney." Ky interrupted. She glanced up at him.

"Yo. Back again?" She asked jokingly. Ky sighed and nodded. Delaney smiled and started up her computer, pushing up her glasses.

"You see Sarah?" Ky asked her. She stared at him for a few seconds, and then shook her head. Ky scowled, then pulled out his cell phone to call her.

It rung, but nobody picked up.

Ky sighed and closed it then returned it to his pocket. She was just probably fooling around somewhere.

The day went by slowly; only about three parties came in all day, by which Ky was fine. He stood by the stage and moved around, usually to check down the hallways and the bathrooms. Nothing unusual happened.

However something seemed off about the animatronics that day, Ky just couldn't put his finger on it. They didn't hurt anyone though, and that was all he had to worry about.

"Ugh, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Not for pizza though, oh please no." Delaney stated. Ky laughed. Delaney smiled and started walking towards the door.

"So, you wanna get something to eat?" She asked as she slipped on her sweater.

Ky's face turned red as embarrassment flushed through his body. Was she asking him on a date?

"I'm not that starving." Ky blurted out, then realized what he said and turned even redder.

Delaney slowly smiled and laughed, then walked out the door and to her car, leaving Ky alone in the building.

He took a deep breath and looked around the dark building, and his eyes caught on the Prize Corner.

Suspicions pulled him towards it.

Ky nervously walked towards the box where the Marionette lay; sweat beginning to gather on his forehead.

_What am I doing?_

When he finally reached the present box he stood in front of it for a few minutes, simply staring.

Almost without thinking he went behind the counter and pressed the red button underneath the surface.

The box whirred and made clinking noises, but it opened without delay this time and pulled out the Marionette effortlessly.

Its eyes were hollow.

Ky cautiously stepped closer to the box and examined the Marionette carefully.

_Oh gosh what am I doing?_

Ky scowled at it, then stepped back behind the counter to press the button.

That's when he saw the red on its fingertips.

Ky's heart skipped a beat and his chest came up into his throat. He jumped over the counter and picked up its wooden hand to examine it.

The red was a stain, at least a few hours old.

Ky had a theory to what it was, but he prayed it didn't belong to whom he thought it did.

Ky looked up at its face, panicked. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then those dreaded white pupils appeared.

Ky screamed and jumped over the counter again, landing not so expertly. He slammed his fist on the button, and the Marionette was forced back into the box.

Ky shivered at the fact it stared at him the whole time.

He sprinted out to Delaney's car and pounded on her window, trying to get her attention to break from Bohemian Rhapsody playing loudly.

Delaney quickly shut off the music and rolled down her window.

"Ky! What!" She snapped.

"Drive me to the police station." He demanded hurriedly.

"Why?" Delaney asked, scowling.

"Just please! I'm worried about Sarah!" He asked desperately. Delaney paused, and then unlocked the car door. Ky jumped in and closed the door hurriedly. Delaney stared at him for a few seconds, the sighed and turned on the radio.

"I think what you need is some Blue Swede." She said quietly. Then she started the car and drove off.

"I need to file a missing persons report." Ky said nervously. Delaney rolled her eyes behind him. The police officer started writing down some things.

"Do you have a personal connection to this person?" He asked, and looked Ky in the eye.

"She is my twin sister. Her name is Sarah." He informed hurriedly.

"Last name?"

"Norman."

"How long has she been missing?"

"Um, I think about 24 hours?"

"When was the last place she was seen?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she's the mechanic there, um, she works there too." Ky pointed at Delaney behind him, who waved.

"Oh, I work there too. I'm the security guard." Ky added hurriedly.

"Family business?" The officer asked, looking up at Ky again. It took him a minute, but he finally clicked.

"What? No, she's not my sister, or my partner, it's not a family business." Ky stuttered, gesturing to Delaney.

The officer sighed and scribbled something on his paper.

"Lucky you then, because If she's injured the company will have to pay for it." He muttered. Ky clenched his teeth.

"Okay, we will start looking around the town first, and if we can't find her after 24 hours we will search the building." The officer said, then flipped the paper over. Ky nodded and fast-walked towards the door, Delaney following close behind.

"That had to be the most awkward conversation ever." Delaney sighed. Ky gulped.

"I don't have any conversation skills." He confessed. Delaney unlocked her car, then turned to face Ky.

"You sure you don't want to get something to eat?" She asked. Ky paused.

"I'm really not that hungry." He said, immediately regretting his answer. She shrugged and got in her car. Ky did afterwards. She drove him home silently.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19 disguised as chapter 20. Enjoy!**

"You don't understand me. YOU DON'T!"

"I'm your brother!"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

"Calm down! You're going to hurt someone!"

"YOU SHUT UP! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE'S GOING TO FIGURE OUT! HE'S GOING TO FIGURE OUT I KILLED HER!"

"You don't know that!"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING! I KNOW HOW YOU'RE SCARED OF KY NORMAN. I KNOW HOW BONNIE HATES FOXY. I KNOW HOW FOXY LOVES CHICA BUT HE'S SCARED OF HURTING HER. I KNOW THAT CHICA HAS WANTED TO FALL ASLEEP SINCE SHE HEARD THOSE STUPID KIDS TALKING. AND I KNOW ABOUT THAT STUPID. YELLOW. SUIT!"

"How can you possible know those things."

"Because I am more powerful than all of you combined. And now that I have the old animatronics under my control, I will mow you down, just like you did to me."

"That was almost twelve years ago! We were seven years old!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

A series of animatronic screams sounded, and then the sound of something breaking apart. Then there was the sound of something shattering, and more animatronic screaming.

"Mari, calm down. Please."

"MY. NAME. IS. HOPE."

Ky jerked awake. He had fallen asleep on the couch again.

The dream was almost a relief to him because it gave him some hope that Sarah was alive.

But then again, who had been mentioned at being killed?

Ten minutes later Ky walked down the sidewalk, wide-eyed. He couldn't stop thinking about his intriguing dream.

He passed a couple that was quietly talking to each other on a bench, but he caught some of their conversation.

"Did you hear about the girl who went missing?"

"Yeah, I hear the animatronics at the pizzeria killed her."

"No way, that's impossible."

"Well how else do you explain it? It _did_ happen twelve years ago to those kids."

"I guess."

Ky clenched his jaw and kept walking, unsure how to feel.

_Sarah isn't dead. She can't be dead._

_They're wrong._

Once again, the day went by slow, however almost nobody came in that day, maybe five or ten people at the most. Ky guessed it was the rumors spreading around about Sarah's disappearance. Everybody was looking for the stories in this small town.

However, once again, the animatronics seemed off, but Ky couldn't figure out what it was no matter how hard he tried.

Ky walked down the hallway to Kid's Cove. He was curious to see Mangle during the day, and how rough the kids were exactly with her.

There wasn't anybody in Kid's Cove at the moment, so he slipped inside to take a look.

Mangle was everywhere. Literally. Parts of her were scattered about the room, and her head was in the corner, connected to an endoskeleton head Ky had heard was previously that of a parrot, keeping with the pirate theme slightly.

A few toddlers were here earlier, so he guessed they did this.

Ky sighed and stared at Mangle for a few more seconds, not helping feeling pity for the animatronic. He turned around to exit the room, but then Mangle's head started making noises, or speaking in some fashion.

"H-H-H-110 110 110 S-s-s-a-a-ave h-h-h-h-h-"

The speech ramble lasted for about three seconds, and then Mangle was once again silent, leaving Ky nervous and confused.

Wasn't 110 the number for bad service?

_Is Mangle trying to call someone?_

"Ky? Why were you in there?" Delaney asked him when he approached her.

"I was just curious to see Mangle during the day." He answered, not mentioning that Mangle had spoke. Delaney sighed and shook her head.

"I almost feel bad for it…" She muttered.  
>"I guess."<p>

"Anyways, we close in like ten minutes, and apparently I'm supposed to ask you if anything unusual happened today." Delaney groaned. Ky scowled.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's really stupid… A theory for Sarah's disappearance is that the animatronics got her. Also, they start the investigation on the building tomorrow, I guess its protocol."

Ky worried at the fact that Sarah hadn't been found yet and she had been missing for three days now. He tried hard not to think she was dead, but it was hard. He couldn't help it; he wanted to see her again.

"Um, no, nothing unusual has happened. Mangle made some weird noises when I went in there, but nothing else." Ky said slowly. Delaney nodded, then looked at Ky with sympathy.

"Hey, we'll find her, alright?" Delaney said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to tear the building apart so he could find Sarah.

But instead, he smiled. Delaney lowered her hand then slipped on her coat.

"Alright, I'm going home. You want a ride?" She asked him, holding up her keys. Ky shook his head, and she shrugged and walked out the door. Ky was going to follow, but he felt the sudden urge to use the restroom.

_It won't take long._

Ky walked towards the restroom fast as the lights shut off.

Freddy paused.

_Why didn't he leave?_

Loosening his jaw from the slow day, he slowly stepped off the stage and set his microphone down.

Freddy walked down the hallway towards Parts and Service. He needed to get Foxy out of there or he would go nuts.

He was the only one willing to go in there anyways.

Freddy placed a hand on the handle and moved to open the door, but before it could it swung open, slamming into Freddy's face. He stumbled backwards and tried not to fall over. He wondered how much that would have hurt if he could feel pain.

"Sorry." Foxy muttered, and then ran down the hallway away from the closet.

"What a sincere apology." Freddy yelled after him, then shook his head and closed the door, straining not to look inside. He was so glad he couldn't smell.

Freddy walked back towards the stage, but was confused to see neither Bonnie nor Chica present. Foxy looked around the main room for them. When Freddy walked in the room, Foxy faced him with a worried look on his face.

"They're not in here." He said nervously. Freddy glanced around just to make sure.

As if on cue, Bonnie ran through the hallway and crashed into Freddy, sending both to the floor. Foxy laughed.

"Move your fat butt out of the way when I'm coming! I can't stop very fast!" Bonnie snapped and stood up. Freddy grunted in annoyance and stood up as well.

"I was built this way." Freddy snapped back. Bonnie laughed.

"It doesn't help the fact that's you're fat."

Freddy glared.

"Aw, you two are like an old married couple." Foxy mocked, and started fiddling with his hook. Bonnie walked over to him and slapped him, which just made Foxy laugh harder.

"Before you ask with your puppy eyes, Chica is in the office, spinning around on the chair. Gosh, you outta just go tell her already." Bonnie groaned. Foxy's grin disappeared.

"I…can't." Foxy said quietly. Bonnie smirked and grabbed his arm, then started pulling him in the direction of the office.

"Sure you can. You just have to-"

Bonnie was interrupted by Foxy tearing his hand away and holding his hook up to Bonnie's chest. Freddy stepped forwards, ready to intervene.

"Touch me again, why don't you?" Foxy snapped. Bonnie backed away cautiously.

"So aggressive." Bonnie mocked. Foxy bared his teeth and glared.

"AGGRESSIVE? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Foxy screamed and lunged for Bonnie, who started to run. Freddy quickly stepped in between them, holding Foxy back.

"Calm down! You could kill him!" Freddy snapped. Foxy didn't respond, and simply tried harder to break free from Freddy.

"Guys…" Chica's voice said from across the room. All three of them stopped struggling and turned to face her.

"Yes?" They all said in unison, but stopped when they saw the purple man holding up a gun. Chica slowly walked towards them.

"He's back…" She said quietly, her voice shaking.

"Don't move!" The purple man screamed. There was fear in his voice.

"He's going to kill us again." Chica said a bit louder this time, her voice shaking.

"Shut up!" The purple man screamed again. Freddy could see his hands shaking.

Freddy didn't have control of his body anymore. The spirit had taken over.

And he was angry.

Freddy tried to resist. He tried to stop him.

_Not him._

_Yes it is!_

_No._

_Shut up, you Egghead!_

Freddy screamed, pain raking his whole body as his consciousness lost control and Ethan gained it. He tried one last feeble attempt to calm him.

_He's in jail._

_I'm not an idiot! How can he be in jail when he's standing right there?"_

Everything around him lost focus and became dark. All he could see was the purple man. The man who killed him.

The man who shoved his sister into that yellow suit. The man that slit her throat. The man that was scared of her laughter. The man that shot him.

Freddy thought he felt someone holding him back, but it must have been nothing. He started walking towards the purple man; he had not been programmed to run.

"It's me. It's me. It's me." Ethan said over and over again. He wanted the purple man to know it was he.

The purple man dropped his gun and started to run towards the door, screaming. He screamed for help.

_Just like we did._

_We can bleed._

_We can sweat._

_We can cry._

_We can feel pain._

_No. You can. I can't. I won't ever be able too._

_Unless you kill him._

_I won't._

_YOU WILL!_

Suddenly Freddy was hit in the head, and hard. His consciousness snapped back into control, and he turned to see Foxy. Foxy grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth violently.

"You idiot! It's Ky Norman!" Foxy yelled. Freddy paused, and then pushed Foxy away, who then gestured towards the door.

"You locked it." He snapped. Freddy looked past Foxy to see Ky Norman standing in the corner, and intense look of fear in his eyes.

"You did something to my sister, didn't you!" Ky Norman screamed suddenly.

"Your sister doesn't exist anymore." Foxy muttered, but made sure Ky Norman could indeed hear it. His eye's widened, and sweat started to appear on his forehead.

Then anger appeared in his eyes, and he stood up straight.

"Where is my sister?" Ky Norman yelled sternly. Foxy said nothing, just scowled at Ky Norman. Freddy looked back and forth between the two, then looked at the ground and fiddled his fingers.

"Unlock the door." Foxy snapped at Freddy, who jumped, and focused on the door to undo Ethan's doing. The lock on the double glass door clicked.

Ky Norman stared at them all for a few more seconds, then he ran out the door.

He didn't stop running.


	20. Chapter 20

**Things are getting so confusing with the chapters being out of alignment... anyways, here is chapter 20. Enjoy!**

Ky didn't sleep last night.

He didn't care.

Sarah was in trouble.

They were closing the building for the morning to look for Sarah inside, and if they couldn't find her, they would shut it down for a week. If she still wasn't found, the building would go into lockdown.

But, Ky still had to work his shift. He still had to watch the animatronics that he had a not-so-pleasant encounter with the night before.

Ky couldn't stop thinking about how Foxy had tried to hold Freddy back, although why Freddy had tried to attack him in the first place made no sense at all to him.

Ky arrived at the building quickly, and was surprised to see Delaney waiting for him outside, sitting on the ground. She stood up scowling.

"We're not allowed to go inside until noon. I accidently left my cell phone in there last night." She informed dully. Ky stared.

_I need to go inside._

Ky walked past Delaney and started banging on the glass door, trying to get the manger's attention. When he finally noticed him, he walked over and opened the door.

"What is it, Norman?" The manager asked agitated.

"You need to shut the building down." Ky said hurriedly. The manager stared at him for a few seconds, then laughed.

"Good grief, Norman. Why would I do that?" He asked cheerfully. Ky clenched his fist.

"The animatronics are dangerous. They attacked me last night, and-" Ky was interrupted by the manager rolling his eyes and shutting the door again, locking Ky out. Ky yelled and banged on the doors again, but the manager ignored him. Delaney pulled him away.

"You say the animatronics attacked you?" Delaney asked him, intrigued. He almost didn't hear her.

"Freddy did." Ky said casually, his eyes drooping. Delaney poked his forehead, he didn't respond. She scowled at him, and then turned around to unlock her car.

"I'm taking you home." She demanded, then almost shoved Ky into her car, much to his disagreement.

Ky sighed as Delaney started up her car and drove out of the parking lot. As much as he was glad to get away from the building, he had a pit in his gut worrying about Sarah.

Suddenly his phone rang, and Ky picked it out of his pocket and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Jeremy, calm down!"

"It's Jeremy?" Delaney asked. Ky nodded.

"T-the balloon thing! I-it's under my desk! I-it's not going away! K-Ky it keeps saying your name! K-Ky!"

"Wait, what? Jeremy, It's nine in the morning! What are you doing there!" Ky asked hurriedly, confused.

"I-it changed colors! I-it's purple now! Oh my gosh Ky, i-it's not going away! W-what do I do! It w-won't stop saying your name!"

Jeremy started crying. He didn't seem to be able to hear Ky.

Then, Jeremy's wailing was replaced by rough static. Ky's eye's widened as his heart rate went up.

The static then began to fade into laughter. More specifically the Marionette's spine chilling laughter.

"Hello Ky." It said in the middle of its laughter. Ky didn't respond, and his hands began to shake.

"She is hopeless."

"W-what? Sarah?" Ky asked shakily. Delaney clenched her teeth in the process of listening.

The Marionette chuckled.

"No. Her. I dare not say her name."

"W-what about Sarah?" Ky asked, desperate.

The Marionette sighed and the call faded into static once again. But then all was silent and then Ky heard Balloon Boy laughing.

"Sarah is our friend now. Jeremy will be too soon." The Marionette said, and then started laughing again.

Ky quickly hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket, eyes wide and sweat dotting his forehead.

"It's Jeremy." Ky muttered, panicked. Delaney parked by his house.

"What's Jeremy?" She asked, turning to face him. Ky stared at her wide-eyed, then replied,

"Him. Jeremy is Him. I need to Save Him." Ky said, his voice heavy.

Delaney scowled, but before she could say anything Ky hopped out of the car and ran into his house and up to his room. He grabbed his notepad he had buried under books and paper and dug up a pen. He stared at the ink on the page, and wrote Jeremy next to 'Save Him.'

_The date._

Ky jumped and looked around his room. There was nobody there but he.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around again and looked at the dates written on the paper, 1975 and 1987.

_What about them?_

_Wait, what date did the murders happen?_

_I think it was November 12__th__._

Ky paused. November 12th was only a few days away.

Was something going to happen on November 12th?

Ky didn't have much time to ponder on the subject as soon as he saw his clock signaling it was noon and he needed to go to the pizzeria.

**One hour later**

"Ky, go into Kid's Cove. There is a suspicious looking guy hanging around there." Delaney said as she walked up to him. The day had been unusually busy today.

Ky groaned. Another creep.

"Yeah, sure." He said, and then started walking down the hallway towards the room. A two-year old ran out of the room, screeching with joy, carrying something circular. Ky prayed it wasn't Mangle's eye.

Ky heard something behind him and whirled around to see Chica standing right behind him and his heart skipped a beat. She stood completely still.

"Sh-shoo." Ky told her, waving her away. She didn't move and only stared at him blankly.

_An animatronic couldn't stare at me any other way._

"Kid's Cove." Chica said, her animatronic voice raking against his eardrums. Ky stared at her, and moved out of the way if she needed to get past him. She didn't move, her animatronic eyes following him. He stared at Chica a few more seconds, then exhaled dramatically and continued down the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chica had turned around.

_Gosh, those things are creepy._

Ky peeked into Kid's Cove then slowly slipped inside. It wasn't a large room, but there was a fair amount of toddlers inside with their parents, sitting and looking bored at the party tables.

He saw the kids in action.

Ky didn't imagine they would be stepping, kicking and tearing at Mangle to the point where she hardly looked like anything anymore. It was terrible.

Ky wished he could tell them to tone it down a little, but Mangle _was_ supposed to be used this way. He wondered what she had looked like beforehand.

Then Ky remembered why he had come here in the first place and scanned the room for any 'suspicious looking guys.' There weren't even any men in there, just kid's moms.

Ky sighed and quickly exited the room to head back to the main area. Almost as soon as he entered, he saw Bonnie standing idly over by Delaney's desk, but she wasn't there at the moment.

Confused, Ky slowly walked over to the idle animatronic. What was going on?

As soon as he got into a certain range, Bonnie slowly turned his head to stare at him with his blank eyes. Ky had to keep himself from panicking.

Even more slowly, Ky approached him, squinting his eyes. Was something wrong with his sensors?

Bonnie didn't break gaze, not even when Ky reached up and tapped his plastic eye to see if something was wrong.

Ky straightened and placed a hand on his nightstick. Bonnie's gaze sent a chill down his spine. Something was wrong.

"What's it doing?" Delaney asked, almost frightened as she approached Ky, staring at Bonnie. Ky shrugged and replied,

"I have no idea. Chica did the same thing earlier."

Delaney sighed.

"Well, they do require regular maintenance. Probably something wrong with their facial recognition systems…" Delaney pushed Ky out of the way to stand closer to Bonnie. She waved her hand in front of his eyes and yet he did not move.

"It's his birthday." Delaney said sternly and pointed to some random table. Bonnie stayed idle for a few seconds.

"Right." Bonnie said, and then walked away.

"Whew, that was-" Ky turned to look at Delaney but was shocked to see an utter look of fear on her face.

"Creepy?" Ky finished, silently asking her what was wrong, being worried himself.

"I've memorized every single phrase those robots are programmed to say." Delaney started, looking up at Ky.

"That was not one of them."

Ky said nothing, his eyes wide. Delaney turned around and walked to go sit at her desk.

_What is going on?_

Ky went home alone that night. The feeling of being without Sarah made him feel sick.

He missed her.

He was angry.

He knew that it was the animatronic's fault.


	21. Chapter 21

The pizzeria wouldn't be open today.

Sarah wasn't found, but her fingerprints were. More specifically on the Parts and Service door handle. But, Sarah had been the only one with keys to that room, and, well, she was missing.

Nobody would be there at nine in the morning.

Ky walked quickly, his fist clenching around the Swiss army knife in his pocket he had bought last night.

Ky was beyond angry, he was enraged. He wanted his sister back.

_This time, I'm coming for you._

Ky unlocked the door and quietly slipped inside the quiet building, pulling out his pocketknife and flipping open the blade. He hoped it was sharp enough.

Ky slowly walked up to the show stage and stood in front of Freddy, the one who had attacked him.

_I saw Sarah take off their torso before, so it shouldn't be very difficult._

Ky reached upwards and gripped Freddy's torso where the two separate parts met, and gave it a firm tug. Nothing happened.

Grunting in frustration, Ky set his knife down to give it more force. After about five minutes Ky had popped the plastic cover off, his fingers raw.

Taking a deep breath, Ky reached for his knife, eyeing Freddy's battery.

But instead of his hand grabbing the knife, someone grabbed his hand and thrust him backwards, making him land on his back. Ky had the wind knocked out of him and lay there wheezing and coughing.

Standing over him was the Marionette.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Marionette shouted, but Ky didn't respond, he was frozen in fear. The Marionette was also holding his knife.

She made a sighing sound and shook her head, looking at the blade.

Quickly, Ky shot onto his feet. He knew he couldn't hope to take the blade from the Marionette, so he backed away while scanning the room for something to use as a weapon.

"My sister. Sarah. Where is she?" Ky asked defensively, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The Marionette said nothing. She simply giggled. Then she chuckled. Then she started laughing. Then soon enough she was roaring with cheerful laughter, her head tilted towards the ceiling. Ky stood still, beginning to feel sick with fear.

Finally, The Marionette stopped laughing to face him, her wide smile sending chills down his spine.

"You humans…. You crack me up!"

Ky was about to say something, but was thrown off guard when the Marionette raised the knife and plunged it through her wooden forehead.

"You can't save him now." She snapped. Sparks flew from the opening the blade had created, and a liquid began to drip from it. It was most likely oil, but Ky could have sworn it was blood.

The Marionette fell over, her wooden body making an audible thud on the tiled floor.

Ky didn't move.

Then, Delaney walked in.

"Ky! What are, what, did you do this?" She asked shocked, Ky whirled around to face her, wide-eyed.

"N-no! I didn't do this!" Ky defended, even though he knew his chances were slim.

_You sly puppet…_

Delaney scowled, and then threw her coat onto her desk. She then pointed towards the door.

"Get out. You're fired." She snapped.

Ky stuttered, trying to put words together to form sentences, but it just came out as meaningless blabber.

"Get out!" Delaney shouted, still pointing.

Shamefully, Ky walked towards the door.

_Oh, Sarah. Where are you?!_

_Someone get me out of here._

_Someone, open the door._

_Someone come and get me._

_Get me away from this thing._

Foxy sat as close to the wall as he could, trying to seclude himself. It had been placed on the same side of the room he was kept in, and it was absolutely horrifying.

Yet he still did not regret what he had done.

Foxy tried to get himself to stop shaking; the rattle of machinery would attract attention.

_Think calming thoughts…_

_Calming thoughts…_

_I'll make it of here alive, just like I do every night._

_I'll b-be fine…_

_No, this isn't working very well._

_Imagine that stupid balloon kid set on fire…_

_Oh, yeah. That is better._

Foxy relaxed slightly but still could not stop shaking.

Then he heard footsteps outside the door.

Multiple pairs of footprints by the sound of it, too.

Quickly, Foxy went limp even though he knew they wouldn't be able to open the door.

He heard voices.

"This is the one room we haven't checked, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't have the keys."

"So break the lock!"

"Yeah, yeah, hang on a-"

"What is it?"

"I-is that blood?"

"What? Where?"

"On the door handle, and- OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it, Fritz?"

"UNDER THE DOOR! UNDER THE DOOR MAN!"

"HOLY SH-"

"GET THE BOLT CUTTERS!"

"Gentlemen, what is going on?"

"SIR, SOMETHING IS BLEEDING AND QUITE A LOT IN THERE!"

"Oh dear…"

"Sir, even if whoever is in there is actually _alive_… we are going to have to put you into lockdown."

"G-gentlemen! There is no need for that!"

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD IN THERE MAN?"

"Fritz, calm down for Pete's sake…"

Foxy tuned the men out.

They saw it.

They were going to find it.

If Foxy could have been sick, he would have been.

_Chica…_


	22. Chapter 22

Ky sat on the floor of his bedroom rocking back and forth and humming a tune. Tearstains ran down his cheeks.

_It was November 12__th__ yesterday, but I never saw Jeremy. I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do!_

His notepad lay in front of him, covered in scribbles of frustration. He had went over everything, at least twice, and had come up with nothing.

_What do you want from me!?_

Ky shouted in frustration and continued staring at the paper.

_What did I miss?_

Out of the corner of his scanning eye, Ky saw the hastily scribbled 2 on the corner of the page.

_2._

_Two days._

_Tomorrow._

_Something was going to happen tomorrow._

Relief flooded his senses at figuring it out, but it was soon gone when he realized that he had to somehow prevent it.

Ky took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with his sleeves, attempting to calm down. He needed to think.

But then, his phone rang. Ky quickly opened his phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ky, it's Delaney."

"Delaney? What is it?"

"We… we found Sarah."

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. A week of looking and they finally found his sister. Ky wanted to cheer, but instead a wide smile spread across his face.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice cheerful. Delany paused. For some reason she sounded upset.

"She's…"

"Where is she?" Ky asked once again, something clawing at his gut.

"She was in Parts and Service… locked inside."

Ky scowled. Why didn't she call for help?

"Ky, you know that old suit from Fredbear's?"

"Uh, the yellow one?"

"Y-yes…"

"What about it?" Ky asked, beginning to worry.

"Sarah was in there. Ky, S-Sarah's dead."

He said nothing.

"Ky, listen to me. The restaurant's closing for good this time, and, Ky, listen to me-"

He dropped the phone, not even bothering to hang up.

His chest rose into his throat and tears weld up in his eyes. His face turned red hot with anger but was quickly overcome by something so much greater than sadness.

_Sarah's not dead._

_She's not…_

_She can't be…_

Ky felt bile in his mouth but swallowed it down. Then, something mixed in with the grief and denial.

It was rage.

_She was my twin sister, and they killed her._

_Those stupid robots killed my twin sister!_

Ky screamed as more tears ran down his face, his heart pounding with a mix of emotion.

_I should have killed them when I had the chance._

_Should have shot them in the chest…_

_Made them pay._

Ky wanted to get up. He wanted to walk out that door and run to the pizzeria. He wanted to fight them.

But instead, he lay on the ground where he sat, and he curled into a fetal position.

He cried.

Jeremy walked slowly through the night, an unfamiliar presence of grief in the air.

He was sad that Sarah had been found dead, but was more worried for Ky. Even though they didn't talk much, he considered them friends.

Jeremy had wanted to go over to talk to him, but he felt Ky wanted some space.

Sighing, he pushed open the door to the pizzeria, and the smell overwhelmed him. Bodies do leave a lasting impression on a place.

He shuddered and proceeded down the hallway, the building having an unwelcome atmosphere.

He lowered himself into his chair, fingering the cloth mask he had been provided with, eyeing the phone.

He thought he heard footsteps in the hallway and at great speed used the flashlight to check. Nothing.

Jeremy's heart rate increased as the tension built.

The phone rang twice, and he picked it up.

"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."

_What?_

_What memo? I didn't get any memo!_

The night went by slowly, and Jeremy was busy the whole time. His face would be sore from wearing the mask so much.

But, everything was under control for the most part. That is, until five a.m.

Jeremy saw a flickering light at the far end of the hallway.

Grabbing his mask, he threw up the flashlight, preparing for the worst.

What he saw startled him, and he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

It was a giant, floating, disembodied Freddy head. Except it was yellow, just like the suit the guy on the phone had mentioned.

Jeremy stared at it intensely, trying to focus on it. But it quickly disappeared.

Confused, Jeremy sat back in his chair, trying to ponder in the few minutes before six.

Then he heard the whispers.

"_You will become one of us."_

_"__Be our friend, Jeremy."_

_"__We are so lonely…"_

_"__They don't want to play with us."_

_"__We are different. They have spirits…"_

_"__We have nothing."_

_"__We're not that scary!"_

_"__We are just… being renovated! That's all!"_

_"__That's what she told us…"_

_"__Hope wouldn't lie…"_

_"__Right?"_

_"__Play with us…"_

_"__We even have a suit for you…"_

_"__Play with us…"_

_"__Please…"_

Jeremy sat frozen. The whispers stopped instantly as soon as the lights switched on. He was pressed tightly to his chair, to petrified to move. He hoped someone would come and get him, but he realized the chances were slim. Besides, he should probably go get some sleep before his day shift for the party.

Jeremy slowly stood up and sprinted down the hallway, expecting an animatronic around every turn.

He jumped through the unlocked doors and sprinted down the sidewalk.

"They all run."

The Marionette giggled, staring at the wall of her box.

"That's because you chase them away!" Hope screamed, her childish voice bouncing around inside the wooden head. The Marionette giggled.

"Don't hurt them." Hope pleaded again.

"They hurt you." The Marionette responded calmly. She would take care of Hope soon.

"What you are doing to them is so much worse." Hope pleaded, her voice growing weak under the constant pressure of The Marionette's competing energy.

"Listen to the music…" The Marionette said, her voice wavering calmly. Hope breathed steadily.

"There is no music." Hope said, hopeless. The Marionette giggled.

"Exactly."


	23. Chapter 23

_I have to save Jeremy._

_It's all I have left._

Ky slowly sat up, his face blotchy from the constant streams of tears. His heart felt as if it had collapsed on itself.

_I have no more family._

_I have to save Jeremy. Maybe then I can do something useful with my life._

Wiping his face, Ky stood up, his legs wobbly from being sat on for so long. He had such an urging feeling telling him to not take another step.

But he did.

Ky walked downstairs, neglecting his coat entirely. He walked outside of his house and he walked down the sidewalk, the pit in his stomach growing with Sarah's absence.

He still wanted her back.

He got side-glances as he walked, probably because of the fact it was the middle of winter and he was in a t-shirt, or maybe it was the fact he was still crying.

The closer he got to the pizzeria, the faster he walked. He had a terrible feeling something awful was going to happen, not even worrying about the fact he wasn't allowed to go inside.

_It's all I have left._

_I won't be able to find comfort in anything else._

_Not even Delaney._

_I have to save Jeremy._

Ky started running. He ran until he got to the pizzeria, time seeming to go slower and slower with each step.

He pushed open the door to see Jeremy nervously fidgeting with his nightstick. Ky ran over to him without a plan.

"Jeremy we need to go!" Ky said quietly, his voice raw. Jeremy slowly turned to look at him.

"Ky, you need to leave." He said quietly, nervously eyeing the stage.

Ky didn't listen, and grabbed Jeremy's arm to begin pulling him to the exit. Jeremy tugged away, a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked sternly.

Ky was about to answer appropriately, but then behind Jeremy he saw Mangle climbing on the ceiling. Nobody else did.

Ky's words came out as panicked blabber. Quickly, he grabbed Jeremy's arm again and pulled harder, not able to form an explainable sentence.

"Ky, you need to leave!" Jeremy said a little louder and pulled out his nightstick.

_No…_

_N-no…_

_I-I need t-to save him…_

The Marionette's words echoed in his head.

"You can't."

Ky clenched his fists.

He clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders, staring angrily at Mangle, who was slowly making her way to Jeremy.

"Yes…"

Ky whispered, his voice shaky yet stern. He felt all emotion slip from his body as his stomach rose into his throat.

_You killed my sister._

"I CAN!" Ky screamed, and at the same time Mangle let out an animatronic screech and lunged for Jeremy's face.

Ky pushed Jeremy away and stepped in his place.

The pain was brief, only lasting for a few seconds, but in the few seconds it was there was unbearable.

Then, there was just the dull sensation of his memories,

His life,

Slipping away.

Then, Ky thought his last thought.

_I'll see Sarah again._

And then everything faded to white; all noise was just static in the milky sky.

And then he was just…

Floating.


	24. Chapter 24

**Acknowledgements**

My mom, for reading through this and editing it for me.

My friends, for supporting me and giving me ideas.

Scott Cawthon, for making such an awesome game.

And all of the thousands of you who read my fanfiction and left reviews and basically made my day.

Thank you.

**Author's Note;**

So, that's it! Months and months of writing and it's finally done…

I must say, I am sad. I formed a personal connection with these characters and by ending this story, it really does feel like I'm saying goodbye.

Just to be clear: I created Ky, Sarah and Delaney but all the FNAF characters such as Jeremy and Fritz as well as the animatronics all belong to Scott Cawthon.

Ky was not the main security guard, nor was he taking Jeremy's place. He was the guard before him, such as the phone guy states there was another guard to work before you.

I hid a few puzzles in the story, see if you can find them and smooth out the wrinkles.

Once again, I thank all of you for reading my story. Maybe I'll do a sequel in the future, I still have some more ideas.

But if I do, it won't be for a while as I plan on writing on Minecraft, Dungeon Nightmares, Dragon City, Portal and many more video games. I'm not done with FNAF though, Supernatural is always an option.

Thank you all for a final time, and hopefully I'll hear from you again in a future story!

Stay Classy,

Dimmers


End file.
